


city lights

by drain_rocks



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Cheating, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Lovers, First Love, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Hurt, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Underage Drinking, Young Love, but badly written, stupid anxious teenagers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drain_rocks/pseuds/drain_rocks
Summary: Justus und Skinny können zum Unmut aller Beteiligten (einschließlich sich selbst) nicht die Finger voneinander lassen. Dass Skinny nach wie vor ein riesen Arschloch ist, macht die Sache nicht einfacher. Ganz nebenbei lösen die drei ??? noch den unspektakulärsten Fall ihrer Karriere.





	city lights

**Author's Note:**

> Ich wünsche allen 4,5 Leser_innen dieser viel zu langen Fanfiction viel Vergnügen.  
> Gebetat habe ich selbst, macht mich gerne auf Fehler aufmerksam.
> 
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/1133475750/playlist/4lgYvvtLfkly41HS77iO7M

„Hey Just, guck mal wer da ist.“ Peter drückte ihm ein kaltes Glas in die Hand. Justus hatte Skinny Norris bereits entdeckt, als Peter und Bob noch an der Bar anstanden und ihn seitdem nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Bob quetschte sich zwischen sie und stellte sein Glas auf dem wackeligen Tisch ab. „Hey Justus, hast du Skinny schon gesehen?“ Justus wandte den Blick von ihrem Widersacher ab. „Natürlich.“ „Was meinst du, was er hier macht?“, fragte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn.Bob lachte. „Wahrscheinlich das gleiche wie wir.“ „Nicht ganz“, widersprach Justus. „Während ihr noch an der Bar angestanden habt hat Skinny mindestens fünf Leute angebaggert. Bisher jedoch ohne Erfolg.“ Peter grinste. „Die armen Mädels, die ausgerechnet von dem alten Schleimbolzen belästigt werden.“ „Nicht nur Mädels“, murmelte Justus und Peters Grinsen verschwand. „Wie bitte? Willst du mir etwa weiß machen, dass Skinny schwul ist?“ „Naja“, sagte Justus und er und Bob tauschten einen Blick, „da er bisher ungefähr gleich viele Frauen und Männer angemacht hat, würde ich mal stark behaupten, dass er nicht schwul ist, sondern vielleicht eher bisexuell. Das ist allerdings etwas, was uns nichts angeht.“ „Sehr richtig.“ Bob hob sein Glas. „Prost, Kollegen!“ Als die Gläser fast leer waren, warf Peter einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Durchgang, der vom Barbereich zur Tanzfläche führte. Justus erbarmte sich. „Geht ihr ruhig tanzen, ich bleib hier.“ „Sicher?“ „Na klar. Ich wollte mir gleich sowieso noch einen Drink holen.“ Mehr Zuspruch brauchte Peter nicht. Er packte Bobs Handgelenk und zog ihn schnurstracks durch die Menge zur Tanzfläche. Justus leerte sein Bier und machte sich dann daran, sich zwischen schwitzenden, stinkenden und betrunkenen Menschen an die Bar zu quetschen und sich ein neues zu holen. Als eine Gruppe junger Frauen gut gelaunt von dannen zog, ergatterte Justus einen Barhocker direkt an der Wand. Er bestellte sich einen Drink in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, seinen Aufenthalt im Planet Evil wenigstens etwas erträglicher zu machen. Den gleichen Gedanken hatte er auch noch beim zweiten und dritten Drink, aber letztendlich saß er nur angetrunken auf seinem Platz und bemitleidete sich selbst. Als er gerade darüber sinnierte, wie schön doch sein Bett war, lehnte sich eine allzu bekannte Gestalt neben ihm an den Tresen. Justus zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein und hoffte, dass Skinny ihn nicht sah. „Justus Jonas. Du bist der letzte, den ich hier erwartet hätte! Wo sind denn deine Bodyguards?“ „Tanzen.“ Skinny grinste hämisch. „Und dich haben sie hier ganz alleine zurückgelassen?“ „Mir war so, als wärst du auch schon den ganzen Abend alleine unterwegs, oder irre ich mich da?“ „Schon richtig, Sherlock, sehr gut aufgepasst. Ich hab halt einfach noch niemanden gefunden, der meinen hohen Ansprüchen genügt.“ Justus lachte. „Deinen hohen Ansprüchen? Ich würde eher sagen, dass alle anderen hier zu hohe Ansprüche haben, um mit dir mitzugehen.“ „Pfft, Schwachsinn. Hast du mich heute schon angeguckt?“ Skinny deutete an sich hinunter und Justus Augen folgten unweigerlich der Bewegung. An Skinnys Outfit konnte die stetige Ablehnung tatsächlich nicht gelegen haben: sein dunkles Hemd war ein Stück aufgeknüpft und ließ leichte Brustbehaarung erahnen und auch seine Hose saß wie angegossen. Justus riss sich los. „Vielleicht hat dein Charakter sie abgeschreckt.“ Skinny trat einen Schritt näher zu Justus und leckte sich die Lippen. „Vielleicht. Dich scheint mein Charakter ja nicht abzuschrecken.“ „Ach Skinny, ich kenne dich einfach zu gut. Mich schreckt überhaupt nichts mehr ab.“ Justus grinste Skinny schief an und wartete ab.

Bob zog an Peters Ärmel. „Wir sollten wieder zu Justus zurück!“, rief er ihm ins Ohr. Peter nickte und strich sich die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie schoben sich dicht aneinander durch die anderen Gäste, aber Justus war nicht mehr dort, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten. „Vielleicht ist er an der Bar!“ Bob ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen schweifen, aber so richtig etwas erkennen konnte er im pulsierenden Licht nicht. „Woah!“, sagte Peter plötzlich und zeigte in eine Ecke des Raumes. Bob traute seinen Augen nicht. „Ist das-?“ Peter drehte sich kurz zu ihm um und nickte wortlos. „Was machen wir jetzt?“ Schulterzuckend sah Peter Skinny dabei zu, wie er Justus die Zunge in den Hals steckte. „Unser Erster sieht aus, als hätte er Spaß“, bemerkte Bob trocken. Justus hatte inzwischen beide Hände auf Skinnys Hintern gelegt und ihn dichter an sich gezogen. Angeekelt wandte Peter sich ab. „Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!“ „Na komm, wir gehen wieder tanzen!“ „Tanzen?!“, fragte Peter empört und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Willst du Justus etwa so zurück lassen? Mit dem?“ Bob griff nach Peters Handgelenk, um ihn weiter in die Menge zu ziehen. „Ja! Justus amüsiert sich das erste Mal in einer Disco, lassen wir ihm doch den Spaß.“ „Aber-“ Peter zeigte mit beiden Armen in Justus Richtung, „Skinny!“ „Nur weil du ihn nicht magst, heißt-“ „Weil ich ihn nicht mag? Hallo, Erde an Bob! Dir ist schon klar, wer Skinny Norris ist, oder?“ Bob gab es auf mit Peter diskutieren zu wollen und zupfte wieder an seinem Ärmel. „Komm schon Peter, wir können endlich mal tanzen, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen Justus haben zu müssen!“ Kopfschüttelnd ließ Peter sich dann doch zur Tanzfläche bewegen. Eine Stunde später stand Bob in der Nähe des Ausgangs herum und wartete auf Peter, der nur nochmal kurz aufs Klo wollte. Sie hatten Justus im ganzen Club vergeblich gesucht und dann entschieden, dass der auch gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Bob gähnte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach vier, definitiv Zeit um nach Hause zu gehen. Er sah Peter aus der Tür zur Herrentoilette kommen – und hinter ihm, mit hochrotem Kopf, Justus. Bob ging ihnen entgegen „Na ihr zwei, bereit zu gehen?“ Peter stapfte ohne ein Wort zu sagen an Bob vorbei zum Ausgang und Justus nickte gequält. „Was ist dem denn für eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?“, fragte Bob, als sie den Club verlassen hatten und Peter immer noch drei Schritte vor ihnen lief. Justus schwieg. „Ähm, Justus? Ist irgendwas passiert?“ Jetzt schaltete sich Peter wieder ein. Er funkelte Justus an. „Ich sag dir, was passiert ist: Justus hielt es aus irgendwelchen Gründen für eine gute Idee, Skinny direkt vor meinen Augen die Zunge in den Hals und die Hand in die Hose zu stecken. Und wäre ich nicht reingeplatzt, wären bestimmt noch ganz andere Dinge passiert.“ „Können wir da vielleicht nicht drüber reden?“, murmelte Justus, den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt. „Ich finde da sollten wir ganz bestimmt drüber reden!“, sagte Bob, „Allerdings vielleicht erst morgen, ich bin echt kaputt.“ Justus schwieg dazu lieber. Sein Liebesleben war nun wirklich etwas, das er lieber nicht mit seinen besten Freunden besprechen wollte. Vor allem, weil sich sein Liebesleben anscheinend momentan um Skinny Norris drehte. Bob legte im Gehen seinen Arm um Justus. „Du weißt, dass wir immer hinter dir stehen, ja?“ „Naja, Peter in dieser Sache wohl eher weniger“, murmelte Justus, aber Bob zuckte die Achseln. „Ist auch irgendwie verständlich, oder? Du weißt doch, wie Peter ist. Wieso hast du überhaupt- ich meine, mit Skinny? Der ganze Club war voll mit hübschen Jungs und Mädels, und du suchst dir ausgerechnet ihn aus?“ „Ich hab ihn mir ja nicht direkt ausgesucht. Das ist eben einfach so passiert."

Justus sah Skinny fast zwei Monate nicht. Zwei Monate, in denen ihm der Abend nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte. Er erwischte sich immer öfter dabei, wie er bei wichtigen Besprechungen abdriftete und an Skinnys weiche Lippen auf seinen dachte. Seine Freunde hatten natürlich längst mitbekommen, dass etwas nicht stimmte und beobachteten ihn deshalb mit Adleraugen.  
Die drei saßen gerade vor der Zentrale in der Mittagssonne und dösten vor sich hin, als das schrille Klingeln des Telefons sie aufschreckte.  
Justus und Bob guckten Peter an, der sich widerwillig stöhnend aus seinem Liegestuhl quälte, um ans Telefon zu gehen.  
Justus gähnte und versuchte möglichst viel vom Gespräch mitzubekommen, Peter ließ sich jedoch schon einige Sekunden später wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen.  
„Huch“, sagte Bob und drehte sich in seine Richtung, „Verwählt?“  
„Das war Skinny“, meinte Peter nur und funkelte Justus an. „Ich hab direkt wieder aufgelegt.“  
„Du hast was?“, fragte Justus empört und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, „Mensch Peter! Wer weiß, was er wollte!“  
Als dieses mal das Telefon klingelte, sprang Justus auf und schmiss die Tür zur Zentrale hinter sich zu.  
„Ja, Justus Jonas von den drei Detektiven?“  
„Justus Jonas, na geht doch“, sagte Skinny in seiner gewohnt langgezogenen Art, „Dein bescheuerter Kollege hat ja gleich den Hörer hingeschmissen, danke dafür übrigens.“  
„Was willst du, Skinny?“  
Justus brauchte all sein schauspielerisches Talent, um seine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen. Nach so langer Zeit mit Skinny zu reden ließ ihm das Herz bis in den Hals schlagen.  
Skinny atmete ins Telefon. „Ich habe etwas für euch. Einen Auftrag“  
„Einen Auftrag?“ Justus stutzte. Seit wann nahm Skinny die drei Fragezeichen ernst genug, um ihnen einen Auftrag zu geben?  
„Ja, einen Auftrag. Mir ist hier vor einigen Tagen etwas Seltsames zu Ohren gekommen. Mitten in der Nacht haben sich vor meinem Fenster zwei Typen über ein Kästchen unterhalten. Irgendwas über eine Voodoohexe, der das mal gehört haben soll.“  
Justus griff sich einen Stift und einen Schmierzettel vom schludrigen Schreibtisch und machte sich Notizen.  
„Ich habe den einen Typen erkannt, er wohnt in der Wohnung über mir. Dieses Kästchen klang echt interessant, also-“  
Skinny stockte und Justus spitzte die Ohren.  
„Also bin ich oben eingestiegen und hab das Kästchen mitgenommen.“  
„Und jetzt sollen wir dir dabei helfen, den Einbruch zu vertuschen?“  
„Nein, keineswegs! Kann ich vielleicht bei euch vorbeikommen und den Rest der Geschichte erzählen?“  
„Ich muss mit Peter und Bob darüber reden“, seufzte Justus, „Bleib bitte kurz in der Leitung.“  
Er legte das Telefon neben den Apparat und steckte den Kopf aus der Tür der Zentrale, wo Peter und Bob die Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten. Die beiden fuhren beim Klappern der Tür auseinander.  
„Skinny will vorbeikommen.“  
Sofort verfinsterte sich Peters Gesicht.  
„Aha, und was will er?“  
„Er hat einen Fall für uns, der relativ interessant klingt. Wir sollten uns anhören, was er zu sagen hat. Schließlich ist unser Motto-“  
„Ja ja“, winkte Bob ab und verdrehte die Augen, „Lass ihn kommen.“

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen die drei in ihrer Zentrale und lauschten Skinnys Geschichte. Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch lag das Kästchen, von dem er am Telefon erzählt hatte. Das kleine Kästchen war offensichtlich schon etwas älter. Das dunkle Holz zierten feine Schnitzereien, die aussahen wie Käfer und Pflanzen.  
„Also Skinny, was haben die Typen denn noch gesagt?“  
Skinny lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Sie redeten über das Kästchen- oder besser gesagt über dessen Inhalt.“  
Justus griff gedankenverloren nach dem Kästchen und öffnete es.  
„Mach dir keine Hoffnungen, Dicker, das Ding ist leer.“  
Peter verzog das Gesicht und setzte gerade zu einer Bemerkung an, als Justus ihm ins Wort fiel.  
"Was haben die Typen über den Inhalt gesagt?"  
„Pass auf, jetzt wird es nämlich erst interessant: die beiden Idioten haben noch lang und breit von einem geplanten Einbruch ins Naturkundemuseum gefaselt. Anscheinend sind sie von der Sorte esoterischer Spinner. Im Naturkundemuseum ist angeblich ein goldener Käfer ausgestellt, der in das Kästchen gehört. Packt man den Käfer ins Kästchen, erscheint einem ein Dschinn oder sowas“  
"Das haben sie gesagt?", hakte Peter ungläubig nach, "Ein Dschinn?"  
Skinny grinste und winkte ab. "Ne, ich hab nicht gehört, was genau dann passieren soll. Bloß, dass die Typen sich anscheinend irgendwas davon versprechen, den ollen Käfer in den Kasten zu packen." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte abwartend die Arme.  
„Hmmm“, machte Justus und knetete konzentriert seine Unterlippe, während er seine Notizen anstarrte, „Wir sollten auf jeden Fall diesen Typen beobachten, von dem du das Kästchen gestohlen hast. Meinst du, er hat den Diebstahl schon bemerkt?“  
„Er arbeitet normalerweise nachmittags an der Tankstelle unten Richtung Chapel Springs und danach noch als Barkeeper in der Buoy Bar, er kommt meistens also erst in den frühen Morgenstunden nach Hause.“  
„Prima.“ Justus nickte, notierte sich noch etwas und sah dann auf.  
„Also Kollegen, ich habe einen Plan. Wir sollten das Kästchen unbedingt an seinen ursprünglichen Ort zurück legen, momentan sieht es nicht so aus, als würde es uns noch wichtige Hinweise bieten. Bob, du machst gleich Fotos von allen Seiten und vom Inneren und recherchierst nach Herkunft und so weiter. Peter, du gehst mit Skinny und beschattest diesen Typen.“ Peter klappte die Kinnlade runter und er sah hilflos zwischen Justus und Bob hin und her. Justus fuhr unbeirrt fort.  
„Skinny, du steigst noch Mal bei dem Typen ein und legst das Kästchen zurück, und zwar genau an den Ort wo du es gefunden hast! Dann verhältst du dich am besten unauffällig.“  
„Justus“, warf Bob ein, „Meinst du es ist so eine gute Idee, wenn Peter mit Skinny mitgeht?“  
Peter, der dazu übergegangen war, Skinny Todesblicke durch die Zentrale zu zuwerfen, riss seinen Kopf herum und warf Justus einen flehenden Blick zu.  
„Na gut“, seufzte der. „Ich gehe mit Skinny und du bleibst hier bei Bob und hilfst ihm. Ruft mich an, wenn ihr irgendetwas herausfindet.“  
So kam es, dass Justus eine halbe Stunde später gelangweilt in Skinnys Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa saß und an einer Cola nippte. Skinny saß ein Stück weiter und tippte auf seinem Handy herum. Sie hatten das Kästchen erfolgreich wieder an sein ursprüngliches Versteck unter dem Bett des Verdächtigen gelegt und warteten seitdem, dass irgendetwas passierte.  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass dem Typen kein besseres Versteck eingefallen ist“, murmelte Justus in die Stille hinein und schüttelte den Kopf. Skinny schnaubte belustigt und blickte vom Bildschirm auf.  
„Es ist manchmal schon zu einfach“, erläuterte Justus weiter, „Egal was wir suchen, wir finden es fast immer unter dem Bett.“ Er lachte. „Oder in einem durch komplizierte Mechanismen geschützten Safe. Es gibt nichts dazwischen.“  
„Dann sollte ich mir wohl so einen Safe anschaffen.“  
„Mach dir da mal keine falschen Hoffnungen“, erwiderte Justus achselzuckend, „Wenn wir irgendwo ran wollen, kommen wir da auch ran.“  
„Mit dem Gesetz nehmt ihr es wohl auch nicht mehr so ernst, was?“  
„Ähm.“ Justus kratzte sich am Kopf. „Doch, meistens schon. Manchmal geht es aber nicht anders. Und wir versuchen immer, es hinterher wieder gut zu machen. Da fällt mir ein, wir müssen uns noch bei diesem Typen entschuldigen, dem wir das Auto geklaut haben.“  
Skinny warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte lauthals.  
„Bob wurde entführt!“, versuchte Justus zu erklären, „Wir hätten ihn sonst niemals rechtzeitig-“  
Skinny winkte ab und drehte sich auf dem Sofa weiter zu Justus. „Warum ihr das gemacht habt ist mir ziemlich schnuppe. Mich würde viel mehr interessieren, was für kriminellen Mist ihr noch so angestellt habt!“  
„Wir versuchen natürlich, stets nach den Gesetzen zu handeln.“  
„Komm schon Dickerchen", drängte Skinny und verdrehte die Augen, "Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache.“  
Justus seufzte, schielte auf seine Uhr und fing dann an zu erzählen. Anfangs berichtete er noch widerwillig von den Situationen, in denen die drei ??? Gesetze verbogen oder ignoriert hatten, aber nachdem Skinny sich als interessierter Zuhörer entpuppte, wurden Justus Geschichten immer ausschweifender. Skinny lauschte Justus Schilderungen von notwendigen Einbrüchen, Diebstählen und halbherzigen Drogendeals, natürlich alles im Namen der Gerechtigkeit, gespannt.  
"Bei einem Fall war es besonders brenzlig", setzte Justus gerade an, "Als aus dem Steadman Museum einige konservierte Käfer verschwunden waren, da -"  
Justus stockte. Dieser Fall, die gestohlenen Käfer. Justus begann konzentriert, seine Unterlippe zu kneten.  
"Wie konnte ich das bloß übersehen?", murmelte er. In seinem Kopf reihten sich Bilder und Gedanken aneinander: Die Käfer, der Einbruch in das Steadman Museum, kurz darauf ein Einbruch im Museum für Kunstgeschichte, gerade als dort eine neue Ausstellung eröffnet worden war: "Kunstwerke der indigenen Völker Südamerikas" zeigte eine Reihe von Alltagsgegenständen und Idolen, die allesamt kunstvoll mit Natursymbolen verziert waren - darunter auch das Kästchen.  
Einen Moment später tippte er stirnrunzelnd eine Nachricht in ihre drei ??? Whatsapp-gruppe, als Skinny zu ihm rückte, um über Justus Schulter hinweg neugierig mitzulesen.  
"Du weißt also, woher das Kästchen stammt", murmelte Skinny in Justus Ohr. Justus lief daraufhin ein Schauer über den Rücken und die Erinnerungen an den Abend vor zwei Monaten und Skinnys Hände an seinem Körper- seine Hand in Skinnys Hose. Justus stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht und er erschauderte.  
Als er sich zu Skinny umdrehte, grinste dieser ihn frech an. "Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
Justus nickte schnell. "Ja, ja. Alles gut. Peter und Bob kommen in einer halben Stunde vorbei… Hast du ja vielleicht gelesen." Er räusperte sich und wurde noch ein bisschen röter.  
Skinny guckte Justus in die Augen und leckte sich langsam die Lippen. "Und was machen wir beide in der Zeit? Ist ja soweit alles geklärt."  
Justus stammelte vor sich hin, bis Skinny sich vollends zu ihm lehnte, um ihn zu küssen. In Justus Magen startete sofort ein Feuerwerk und er öffnete den Mund. Skinny vergrub eine Hand in Justus Haaren und rutschte weiter an ihn heran, bis sich ihre Beine mehr oder weniger bequem aneinander pressten. Justus legte eine zittrige Hand auf Skinnys Oberschenkel ab, während die andere sich in sein eigenes Bein krallte. Der Kuss war so anders als der im Planet Evil, vorsichtiger, sanfter und auf eine ganz andere Art aufregend. Justus blieb der Atmen weg und er unterbrach den Kuss. Das nutzte Skinny, um auf Justus Schoß zu klettern und ihn tiefer in die Sofakissen zu drücken. Justus Hände wanderten wie von selbst in Skinnys Hosentaschen. Sein Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren und ratterte verlässlich jede blöde, verwerfliche und teilweise kriminelle Handlung herunter, die Skinny sich je geleistet hatte. Sobald er jedoch wieder begann, ihn zu küssen verstummte sein Gehirn voll und ganz und ließ nur noch überwältigendes Verlangen übrig. Justus wusste, dass er verloren war.  
Sie waren gerade dazu übergegangen, sich wie Teenager aneinander zu reiben, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
"Verdammt!", fluchte Skinny und kletterte unbeholfen von Justus Schoß. Erst das Geräusch des Summers riss Justus aus seiner Schockstarre. Skinny stapfte wieder ins Wohnzimmer und richtete seine Kleidung.  
"Das sind deine Freunde." Er ließ seinen Blick an Justus herunterwandern. "Du solltest dich nochmal im Spiegel angucken."  
Panisch versuchte Justus, seine zerzausten Haare wieder in Form zu drücken. Die Stimmen seiner Freunde wurden immer lauter. Als Peter und Bob den Raum betraten, saß Justus noch immer auf dem Sofa, Cola in der einen und sein Telefon in der anderen Hand. Skinny lehnte halb belustigt, halb genervt an einer Wand. Die anderen beiden guckten Justus zwar komisch an, sagten allerdings nichts, während er ihnen den Zusammenhang des aktuellen Falls mit den damaligen Diebstählen erläuterte.  
"Die Käfer sind damals einfach wieder aufgetaucht, vom Kästchen fehlte jedoch bis jetzt jegliche Spur", schloss er seinen Bericht ab. Peter und Bob nickten langsam.  
"Wir sollten zuerst ins Steadman fahren. Vielleicht weiß die aktuelle Museumsdirektorin mehr über das Kästchen."

Die Direktorin des Museums empfing die drei sofort in ihrem Büro. Als sie die Tür öffnete, fiel Justus sofort ihr freundliches, rundes Gesicht auf. Sie bat die drei herein und stellte sich vor.  
"Hallo ihr drei, ich habe schon viel von euch gehört! Ich bin Maureen Oelberg. Ich leite seit dem unschönen Abgang von Mr. Peacock damals das Museum."  
Sie deutete auf die Stühle, die vor dem riesigen Schreibtisch standen. "Setzt euch bitte. Und ignoriert das Chaos, wir planen gerade eine neue Ausstellung und ich muss etliche Sammler anschreiben, damit ich die Stücke aus ihrem Privatbesitz hier zeigen darf."  
Justus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er noch einen Blick auf den Schreibtisch warf: Chaos war hier fast eine Untertreibung. Überall lagen Briefe herum, zerknüllte Schmierzettel, auf fast jedem Blatt Papier klebten Post-Its mit Notizen.  
"Der Papierkram wird mich noch umbringen", seufzte die junge Frau und schob achtlos einen Stapel davon beiseite.  
Peter räusperte sich. "Mrs Oelberg-"  
"Ach"; unterbrach Oelberg ihn und winkte ab, "Nennt mich doch bitte Maureen. Sonst fühle ich mich so alt."  
"Okay", fuhr Peter fort, "Maureen. Vor einiger Zeit wurde aus dem Museum ein kleines Holzkästchen entwendet."  
"Es stammte aus der Ausstellung über Kunstobjekte indigener Völker Südamerikas", warf Justus ein. Maureen nickte nachdenklich.  
"Ja, ich erinnere mich. Der Diebstahl ist einer der Gründe, warum es so schwer für mich ist, private Sammler dazu zu bringen, ihre Stücke rauszurücken. Das Kästchen gehörte einem Geschäftsmann aus Hollywood. Ein Familienerbstück. Es war zwar versichert, aber natürlich kann kein Geld der Welt ein so einzigartiges Objekt ersetzen."  
"Das stimmt wohl. Wie wurde das Kästchen damals gestohlen?", hakte Justus nach.  
"Rohe Gewalt!", schnaubte Maureen, "Die Typen haben schlichtweg das Glas zertrümmert. Keine einfache Angelegenheit, aber sie waren zu dritt und hatten entsprechendes Werkzeug dabei. In der Regel sind EInbrecher auf besonders wertvolle Objekte aus, die dementsprechend gesichert sind. DIese wollten nur das Kästchen haben. Sie haben die Alarmanlage ausgelöst, waren aber schon längst über alle Berge, als die Polizei eintraf."  
"Und die Wachleute? Haben die nichts gesehen?"  
"Die Wachleute wurden betäubt, gefesselt und geknebelt", antwortete sie kopfschüttelnd. "DIe armen Männer! Das hat natürlich auch ganz schön an ihrer Ehre als Wachmännern gekratzt."  
"Bestimmt", stimmte Justus ihr zu. "Was uns jetzt noch interessieren würde: Was hat es mit dem Kästchen auf sich? Warum wurde es gestohlen? Du hast selbst gesagt, dass es nicht besonders wertvoll war."  
"Ja, das stimmt. Das Kästchen würde auf dem Schwarzmarkt nichts einbringen. Es ist zwar sehr schön verarbeitet und die Schnitzereien sind sehr fein und noch gut erhalten, aber es ist kein gefragtes Objekt auf dem Kunstmarkt." Ihr Blick wanderte zum Fenster und sie legte die FIngerspitzen aneinander. "Dem Besitzer war nie klar, was das Kästchen war- er dachte, dass die indigenen Völker es einfach nur als Aufbewahrungsort für Dinge benutzt hätten. Natürlich Schwachsinn, solche Kästchen wurden damals häufig zum Verwahren von Dingen mit hohem idealistischen Wert verwendet. Wir haben es untersucht und glauben, dass es mal ein religiöses Artefakt enthalten hat. Entweder eine geschnitzte Figur, ein konserviertes Tier, wie beispielsweise einen auffälligen Schmetterling oder eventuell auch Überreste besiegter Feinde, wie beispielsweise Zähne, Haare, Finger- ihr versteht, was ich meine."  
Peter warf Maureen einen entsetzten Blick zu. "Warum sollte man so etwas aufbewahren?"  
"Na, als Trophäe. Als Zeichen ihrer Überlegenheit dem anderen Volk gegenüber. So etwas."  
"Vielen Dank für deine Zeit. Ich habe noch eine letzte Frage: WUrde das Kästchen jemals in Voodo-artigen Ritualen verwendet?"  
Maureen wendete sich wieder Justus zu und runzelte die Stirn. "Nicht dass ich wüsste, nein. Wieso fragst du?"  
"Reine neugier. Wir sind gerade an einem Fall, der eventuell etwas mit dem Kästchen zu tun haben könnte." Justus kramte ihre Karte aus seiner Tasche und überreichte sie der Direktorin. "Wenn dir noch etwas einfällt, ruf uns gerne an. Wir melden uns auch, sobald wir relevante Neuigkeiten haben."

Nachdem sie sich von der leicht verdutzten Maureen verabschiedet hatten, verfiel Justus wieder seinen Gedanken. Nüchtern und mit einigen Stunden Abstand betrachtet konnte er es kaum fassen, dass es zwischen ihm und Skinny schon wieder so weit gekommen war. Er starrte die Autofahrt zurück in die Zentrale über nur mürrisch die vorbeiziehende Landschaft an und ignorierte die stumme Konversation, die Peter und Bob auf den Vordersitzen führten. Kurz vor dem Schrottplatz räusperte Bob sich verheißungsvoll.  
"Justus, was ist los?"  
"Nichts", antwortete er wie aus der Pistole geschossen, "Ich denke nur nach."  
Auch jetzt entgingen Justus nicht die Blicke, die seine Freunde tauschten.  
"Justus", seufzte Peter genervt, "Du weißt hoffentlich, dass du uns nicht ewig etwas vormachen kannst. Du bist schon seit Wochen so komisch."  
"Genau. Irgendwas beschäftigt dich doch", fügte Bob hinzu. "Du musst das nicht mit dir selbst ausmachen, was auch immer es ist." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er noch hinzu: "Außerdem scheint das ja sowieso nicht zu funktionieren. Also?"  
"Es ist wirklich nichts. Eigentlich-", druckste Justus herum. Sie steuerten den Schrottplatz an und blieben auf dem Hof stehen. Niemand machte Anstalten, auszusteigen, aber Peter und Bob drehten sich erwartungsvoll zu Justus um.  
"Ähm. Ihr wisst doch noch das eine Mal im Planet Evil", setzte Justus schließlich doch noch zu einer Erklärung an. Sein Magen schlug Purzelbäume, aber Bob hatte Recht: Er konnte das alles nicht weiter mit sich rumschleppen.  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hoffe, du sagst jetzt nicht das, was ich denke."  
"Justus zuckte hilflos die Schultern. "Kommt drauf an, was du denkst."  
Jetzt stimmte auch Bob in das Kopfschütteln mit ein. "Hab ich's mir doch gleich gedacht. Skinny Norris."  
"Ich hoffe, die nächsten Worte aus deinem Mund sind: Ich bereue zutiefst, mit diesem Ekelpaket von Mensch rumgemacht zu haben und das bereitet mir seit Wochen schlaflose Nächte."  
Bob stieß Peter in die Rippen und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder Justus zuwandte. "Ich glaube jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, um über den Abend im Planet Evil zu sprechen", seufzte er. "Also, war das ein betrunkener Ausrutscher oder willst du uns vielleicht was sagen?"  
Justus stöhnte genervt und ließ seinen Kopf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gegen die Scheibe fallen. "Ja zu beidem. Natürlich war das damals ein betrunkener Ausrutscher. Aber ja, Das hat mir auch gezeigt, dass ich wahrscheinlich auf Männer stehe. Vielleicht nicht nur, aber auch."  
"Geht doch", verkündete Bob stolz und klopfte Justus auf die Schulter.  
"Und was war das vorhin? Als wir bei Skinny rein sind, sahst du aus, als hätten wir dich bei einem Einbruch ertappt."  
Auf Peters Worte hin wurden Justus Ohren rot.  
"Vorhin? Da musst du was falsch wahrgenommen haben. Also, da war nichts", druckste er herum, "Es war bloß langweilig und unangenehm."  
Das Augenrollen von den vorderen sitzen konnte Justus förmlich spüren. Trotzdem blieb er erstmal standhaft. Als seine Freunde nichts weiter zu sagen hatten, schnallt Justus sich schließlich ab und machte Anstalten, aus dem Auto zu steigen. Peter und Bob kooperieren widerwillig und Justus war auch sicher, dass das nicht das Ende ihrer Konversation gewesen sein konnte. Trotzdem trotteten die drei zusammen zur zentrale, wo sie über das weiter vorgehen beraten wollten. Keiner der drei wollte es aussprechen, aber sie wussten alle, dass es momentan nicht viel zu tun gab, ausser Skinnys Nachbarn zu Beschatten. Justus warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "ich glaube nicht, dass wir alle drei zu Skinny fahren müssen. Schließlich ist klar, dass der Einbruch erst in ein paar Tagen geplant sein kann."  
"Wieso das?", hakte Peter nach, "Skinny hat doch gar kein Datum erwähnt?"  
"Richtig, aber das Museum hat die ganze Woche Abendveranstaltungen im Programm, schließlich ist das Thema der aktuellen Ausstellung "Kreaturen der Nacht"."  
"Und wenn es in und um das Museum nur so von Besuchern und Presse wimmelt, wird wohl kaum jemand versuchen, eines der Exponate zu stehlen", vollendete Bob seinen Gedankengang und nickte. "Meinst du, es muss überhaupt jemand den Nachbarn beobachten? Skinny wird uns ja wohl. anrufen, wenn etwas ist."  
Bob war Justus einem forschenden Blick zu, unter dem der Erste Detektiv schließlich einknickte. "Du hast Recht", murmelte er und machte eine vage Handbewegung in Richtung des Hauses. "Wir sollten uns wahrscheinlich alle einen ruhigen Abend gönnen und morgen das weitere Vorgehen planen." 

Später am Abend schreckte Justus aus dem Schlaf. Er setzte sich in der Dunkelheit auf und rieb sich die Augen, um den Traum zu verdrängen, der ihn geweckt hatte. Ein wirrer Traum voller bekannter Gesichter: Peter und Bob waren da, sie saßen zusammen in Maureen Oelbergs Büro und diskutierten über Voodorituale. Vor dem Fenster hatte er Skinny mit dem Kästchen in der Hand stehen sehen. Als er seine eigenen Hände öffnete, krabbelten bunt schimmernde Käfer auf seinen Handflächen. Plötzlich stand er auch vor dem Museum in der Dämmerung und Skinny half ihm, die Käfer im Kästchen zu verstauen. Als schließlich alle Käfer beseitigt waren, hatte Skinny ihn angelächelt und etwas gesagt. Was, wusste er natürlich im wachen Zustand nicht mehr.  
Justus grabschte nach seinem Handy, das zwischen Büchern, Wasserflaschen und Müll auf seinem Nachttisch lag. 22:53 Uhr und zwei verpasste Anrufe. Justus stöhnte. Er musste vorhin beim lesen eingedöst sein- darum wahrscheinlich auch der wirre Traum, es war schließlich nicht die richtige Zeit, um zu schlafen. Er streckte sich ausgiebig und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Telefon. Die beiden Anrufe kamen von einer unbekannten Nummer. Widerwillig rief er zurück. Meistens verhießen solche nächtlichen Anrufe nichts gutes, und auch dieses Mal hatte Justus ein schlechtes Gefühl, als Skinny sich schließlich am anderen Ende meldete.  
"Hey Dickerchen, hast du schon gepennt?"  
"Was willst du, Skinny?", herrschte Justus ihn an. Skinny lachte dumpf.  
"Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass dein Tantchen dich abends um 6 ins-"  
Justus legte entnervt auf und ließ sich wieder in sein Bett fallen. Na toll. Dank Skinnys generve war er jetzt zu müde, um aufzustehen aber zu wach, um weiter zu schlafen. Gerade, als edr sich wieder umdrehen wollte, klingelte sein Handy.  
"Was?", zischte Justus in den Hörer, "Wenn du mich nur beleidigen willst-"  
"Nein, nein", unterbrach Skinny ihn. "Mein Nachbar und der andere Typ sind eben losgezogen. Ich glaube sie sind auf dem Weg ins Museum?"  
"Warum sagst du das nicht gleich?", schimpfte Justus. "Hast du ein Auto? Wir müssen ins Museum!"  
Skinny seufzte. "Muss ich mit?"  
"Ja musst du! Woher sollen wir sonst wissen, wer die Typen sind?"  
"Oh man. Ja, ich bin in 10 Minuten bei dir."  
Justus sprang vom Bett auf, schmiss das Telefon beiseite und überlegte es sich dann doch noch anders, fischte es wieder hervor und tippte schnell eine Nachricht an Peter und Bob:

_Kommt so schnell es geht zum Naturkundemuseum!_

Er zog die erstbeste Jeans an, die er auf seinem Fußboden fand und schlich sich dann, mit Telefon, Taschenlampe und Peilsender ausgestattet, aus dem Haus und an die Straße. Einige Minuten später hielt Skinnys verbeulter Sportwagen mit quietschenden Reifen und Justus ließ sich wortlos auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Nachdem sie die menschenleeren Straßen von Rocky Beach hinter sich gelassen hatten und auf dem Highway in Richtung des Museums unterwegs waren, konnte Justus seine Neugier nicht mehr länger unterdrücken.  
"Was haben die Typen gesagt? Woher weißt du, dass sie auf dem Weg ins Museum sind?"  
Skinny überholte einen Lastwagen, der weit unter dem Tempolimit auf der rechten Spur vor sich hin tuckerte. Nachdem er sich wieder eingefädelt hatte, antwortete er.  
"Ich bin gerade nach Hause gekommen, als die beiden oben aus der Wohnung kamen. Ich hab die Stimme vom zweiten Typen wiedererkannt und gelauscht. Sie haben nichts genaues gesagt, nur dass sie heute Nacht ins Naturkundemuseum wollten."  
"Gut, dass du mich angerufen hast", nickte Justus. Dann, bevor er richtig darüber nachdenken konnte, fragte er: "Warum hast du mich geküsst?"  
Skinny lachte. "Im Planet Evil? Weil ich betrunken war und du der einzige warst, der mir nicht sofort einen Korb gegeben hat."  
Unwillkürlich verschränkte Justus die Arme vor der Brust. "Und heute nachmittag?", fragte er trotzig. Skinnys Kommentar hatte gesessen.  
"Hmmm…", machte Skinny und lenkte das Auto vom Highway wieder in die Stadt. "Weil ich es wollte." Nach einer Pause fügte er noch hinzu: "Wir haben damals schließlich etwas angefangen und nie zu ende gebracht."  
Daraufhin schnaubte Justus nur verächtlich, entspannte sich aber wieder etwas. Eigentlich hätten ihn Skinnys Worte nicht so treffen dürfen. Justus hatte sich schließlich auch nur aus Trunkenheit und Langeweile auf ihn eingelassen. Jetzt musste er sich allerdings eingestehen, dass er Skinny längst nicht mehr so schrecklich fand, wie er es einmal getan hatte. Justus riskierte einen Blick auf ihn. Von seinem lächerlichen Hemd, das zwar aussah, als wäre es mal teuer gewesen, aber gleichzeitig auch schon deutliche Gebrauchsspuren zeigte bis zur offensichtlich billigen schwarzen Jeans und den ausgelatschten Schuhen schrie Skinnys Outfit und Auftreten nur so Meine Eltern haben mir den Geldhahn abgedreht!. Von den Beulen in seinem Auto ganz zu schweigen. Trotzdem hatte er irgendetwas an sich. Vielleicht die lässigen offenen Knöpfe am Hemd, die einen Ansatz von Brusthaar erahnen ließen, oder die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Skinny neben ihm saß, als hätte er Justus nicht gerade peinliche Fragen beantwortet. Als hätte er sich nicht gerade verletzlich gemacht. Weil ich es wollte. Das war ein Geständnis, egal wie schnippisch und überheblich SKinny es verpackt hatte. Das alles ließ in Justus wieder dieses Verlangen hochkochen, das gleiche wie schon am Nachmittag und auch wie im Planet Evil. Dieses Gefühl, Skinny küssen zu wollen, nein, zu müssen. Das Bedürfnis, den Wagen an den Straßenrand zu lenken und auf seinen Schoß zu klettern und- Justus schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, wieder in der Realität anzukommen. Er saß schließlich nicht zum Spaß mit seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind im Auto, sondern um einen Fall zu lösen, einen DIebstahl zu verhindern.  
Skinny hatte von Justus inneren Tumult nichts mitbekommen und fuhr im Schritttempo über den Parkplatz des Museums, auf dem schon nahezu alle Plätze belegt waren. Nachdem sie eine Runde gedreht hatten, steuerte Skinny kopfschüttelnd eine Seitenstraße an und parkte das Auto vor einem Waldstück. Justus verfiel mit dem Abschalten des Motors in eine Art Schockstarre.  
"Wann kommen denn deine Bodyguards?", murmelte Skinny anzüglich und Justus schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Nicht anzüglich. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Er versuchte, den impulsiven Drang, Skinny an sich zu ziehen, die Hände in seinen Haaren zu vergraben und ihn zu küssen zu unterdrücken und stattdessen die Frage zu beantworten. Er fummelte sein Handy aus seiner JAckentasche. Keine Antwort.  
"Vielleicht schlafen sie schon. Sie haben nicht geantwortet."  
Als er vom Bildschirm aufsah, war Skinny definitiv näher gekommen. Sie starrten sich einen Moment lang stumm an und Justus wusste, dass er jetzt eine Entscheidung treffen musste. Eine möglichst schlaue, durchdachte Entscheidung. Stattdessen murmelte er: "Ach, scheiß drauf." und packte Skinny an den Schultern, um ihn zu küssen.  
Er seufzte, als sich ihre Lippen berührten, ihre Zungen, als Skinny die Arme um Justus schlang und ihn dichter an sich zog. Justus verfluchte sich selbst dafür, dass er das hier mit einer Dringlichkeit wollte, dass er es kaum aushielt. Wann war es bloß so weit gekommen? Scheinbar erging es SKinny jedoch nicht viel anders. Ohne den Kuss zu lösen schaffte er es, seinen und Justus Gurt zu lösen. Sie ließen kurz voneinander ab und Skinny kletterte so unbeholfen über die Mittelkonsole, dass es in jeder anderen Situation lächerlich gewirkt hätte. Jetzt ließ Justus bloß mit einem Handgriff seinen sitz ein Stück nach hinten rutschen um Skinny mehr Raum zu bieten.  
Mit Skinny auf seinem Schoß vergaß Justus prompt alles um sich herum. Eine seiner Hände war in Skinnys Haaren vergraben, die andere hatte er mutig auf seinen Hintern gelegt. Skinnys Hände wanderten währenddessen unter Justus T-Shirt, streichelten über seinen Bauch und kniffen spielerisch in seine Brustwarzen. Justus biss daraufhin sanft in Skinnys Unterlippe. Leider war Skinnys Sportwagen nicht der geeignetste Ort für so etwas und so mussten sie sich nach zehn Minuten geschlagen geben. Skinny kletterte schwer atmend über den Fahrersitz ins Freie und auch Justus stieg aus dem Auto.  
"Und jetzt?", fragte er mit verschränkten Armen über das Autodach hinweg. Skinny kaute abwesend auf seiner Unterlippe. "Ins Museum?", schlug er schließlich mit rauher Stimme vor. "Deshalb sind wir schließlich hier."  
Justus nickte stumm.  
Der Vorplatz des Museums war voller Leben. Familien mit Kindern, die mit ihren Taschenlampen die Erwachsenen blendeten, Jugendliche, die cool taten und eine Gruppe Senioren, die aufgeregt plapperte, standen vor dem Eingang herum  
"Ist das heute?", murmelte Justus und begutachtete seine eigene Taschenlampe. Skinny warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. "Was ist heute?"  
Mit einem Augenrollen deutete Justus auf die Menschen. "Mit der Taschenlampe ins Museum. Passend zur aktuellen Ausstellung können Besucher mit ihren Taschenlampen durch das dunkle Museum gehen und so einen ganz anderen Blick auf die Exponate werfen." Er deutete auf die Taschenlampe in seiner Hand. "Gut, dass ich vorbereitet bin. So fallen wir nicht auf. Na los. Und halt Ausschau nach deinem Nachbarn! Vielleicht sind sie auch schon drinnen."  
Nachdem sie eine Weile ziellos durch das Museum geschlendert waren, stöhnte Skinny hinter Justus genervt auf. "So finden wir die doch nie. Wir können ja schlecht jedem einzelnen Besucher ins Gesicht leuchten. Wie hältst du es bloß aus, andauernd solche stink langweiligen Sachen zu machen?"  
Skinny griff nach Justus Handgelenk und zog ihn in eine Ecke abseits von den anderen Besuchern.  
"Hattest du jemals in deinem Leben schonmal Spaß?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, der verriet, dass Justus auf gar keinen Fall wissen konnte, was Spaß war. Als die letzten Besucher sich auf den Weg in den nächsten Ausstellungsraum gemacht hatten, ließ er seine Hand von Justus Handgelenk langsam über den Arm wandern, über seinen Hals zum Hinterkopf. Dann drückte er Justus wieder an sich und küsste ihn. Der Kuss war zurückhaltender als der im Auto, aber voller Versprechungen. Sofort kribbelte es an Justus ganzem Körper und er konnte nicht anders, als sich von Kopf bis Fuß an seinen Gegenüber zu pressen. Skinny unterbrach den Kuss und griff nach Justus Hand.  
"Los, komm", flüsterte er und zog ihn an den anderen Besuchern vorbei in Richtung der Toiletten.  
"Du willst doch nicht etwa-?", flüsterte Justus zurück, aber SKinny legte nur den Finger an die Lippen und marschierte mit Justus im Schlepptau die Treppen hinunter in die Männertoilette, drückte ihn in eine der Kabinen und schloss hinter sich ab.  
"Du machst mich echt Wahnsinnig!", flüsterte er und packte Justus am Kragen, um ihn gegen die Tür zu manövrieren. Ohne Umschweife hatte er wieder die Hände unter Justus Shirt geschoben und zu allem Überfluss auch noch sein Knie in Justus Schritt gepresst. Justus keuchte überrascht und begann wie in Trance, seine Hüfte zu bewegen. Skinny verharrte eine Sekunde in seiner Position, dann ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und machte sich an Justus Hose zu schaffen.  
"Oh nein", flüsterte Justus, "Oh Gott!" Seine Hände zitterten und er musste kurz die Augen schließen, um beim Anblick von Skinny Norris, der vor ihm auf dem Boden kniete nicht sofort zu kommen. Skinny war inzwischen dazu übergegangen Justus durch seine Hose zu streicheln. "Nein?", fragte er durch halb geschlossene Lider und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. Justus war sich sicher, dass er kurz vor der Ohnmacht stand.  
"Doch!", flüsterte er heiser zurück und erstarrte, als er draußen die Tür klappern hörte. Skinny ließ sich davon nicht beirren und zog in einem Ruck Justus Hose und Boxershorts runter, sodass sie ihm zwischen den Knöcheln hingen. Während sich draußen eine unbekannte Person die Hände wusch, leckte Skinny an Justus Penis herauf, die komplette Länge, von unten nach oben. Das sollte Justus nicht anmachen. Das Rauschen des Wassers vor der Kabine sollte ihm keine Schauer über den Rücken jagen. Er sollte nicht hier stehen, in der Toilette des Naturkundemuseums, und SKinny- Sein Gedanke wurde je unterbrochen, als Skinny ihn ganz in den Mund nahm und lutschte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Sobald die Tür zum zweiten Mal zu fiel und sie wieder alleine waren, stieß Justus ein gepresstes Stöhnen aus. Skinny summte um seinen Penis und Justus zog aus Reflex an Skinnys Haaren. Jetzt war es an ihm, zu stöhnen und als Justus noch einen Blick nach unten riskierte, fluchte er laut. Skinny hatte die Augen geschlossen, seine Wangen waren rot. Eine Hand hatte er um Justus Penis gelegt, um ihn im Takt zu streicheln und die andere umschloss seinen eigenen Penis.  
"Skinny", stöhnte Justus und zog noch einmal mit mehr Kraft an seinen Haaren. Skinnys Stöhnen klang verzweifelt, fast wie schluchzen. Justus blickte auf ihn herab und traute seinen Augen nicht. Skinny war eindeutig gerade gekommen. Mit Justus Penis in seinem Mund. Justus keuchte, kniff die Augen zusammen und sah Sterne. Anstatt angeekelt zu reagieren, schluckte Skinny ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und löste sich dann mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch von Justus.  
Justus hatte das dringliche Bedürfnis, die Stille zu füllen. Er zog sich mit zittrigen Händen die Hose hoch und beobachtete Skinny skeptisch, während der sich ächzend vom Boden aufrichtete und sich wieder anzog.  
Gerade als Justus den Mund öffnete, um irgendetwas zu sagen, klingelte sein Handy in seiner Hosentasche. Er zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und fummelte peinlich berührt das Handy aus der Tasche.  
"Ja?", fragte er in den Hörer und Bobs aufgeregte Stimme antwortete.  
"Just! Wo bist du?Ist etwas passiert? Wir sind beim Museum, was nun?"  
"Seid ihr schon drinnen?"  
"Ja."  
"Okay." Justus holte tief Luft. Das letzte, was er jetzt wollte, war, seinen Freunden unter die Augen zu treten. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie würden ihm an der Nasenspitze ansehen, was gerade passiert war. "Wir treffen uns im Raum mit der Moorleiche, in Ordnung?"  
"Da wird Peter aber nicht gerade begeistert sein", lachte Bob. "Okay, bis gleich."

Der Weg zum Treffpunkt war lang, zumindest kam es Justus so vor. Niemand sprach ein Wort und sie liefen in peinlicher Stille nebeneinander her. Justus wusste, dass seine Wangen knallrot und seine Augen glasig waren und betete, dass Peter und Bob das im dunklen Museum nicht bemerken würden.  
Kurz vor ihrem Ziel hielt Skinny ihm am Handgelenk zurück. "So Dickerchen, mir reicht es für heute. Wir haben genug Detektiv gespielt, ich verzieh' mich."  
"Aber Skinny", protestierte Justus empört. "Wenn jetzt die Typen…"  
Sein Satz verlief ins Leere. Skinny warf ihm noch einen gequälten Blick zu und zuckte die Schultern. Dann machte sein Körper eine ruckartige Bewegung auf Justus zu, als wollte er ihn küssen. Stattdessen drehte er sich um, verschwand in der Menge und ließ Justus mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen zurück.  
An ihrem Treffpunkt angekommen schilderte Justus kurz und knapp, warum er im Museum war und das Skinny gerade die Nase voll gehabt hatte. Zu dritt schimpften sie ein bisschen über ihren alten Erzfeind, dann machten sie sich auf in den Raum, der die konservierten Insekten und Kleintiere beherbergte. Ausser einigen Familien, die mit ihren Taschenlampen in die Glaskästen leuchteten, war der Raum leer und nachdem sie eine halbe Stunde im Halbdunkel rumgestanden und Käfer angestarrt hatten, beschlossen sie, nach Hause zu fahren.  
In dieser Nacht lag Justus noch lange wach und versuchte sich zu erklären, wie er sich ausgerechnet mit Skinny Norris einlassen konnte. Skinny war nicht schön, er war hinterhältig, skrupellos und oberflächlich. Seit Jahren machte er sich über Justus und die drei ??? lustig, schikanierte und sabotierte sie. Dass er einen seltsamen Geschmack bei potenziellen Partnern hatte, war ihm schon länger klar. Würde er sich zu vernünftigen, attraktiven, rechtschaffenen Menschen hingezogen fühlen, hätte er sich vielleicht in Peter verliebt, oder Bob, oder in Jelena. Justus verzog das Gesicht. Vielleicht nicht Jelena. Stattdessen aber ließ er sich von Brittany hinters Licht führen, wurde bei Fällen mit Hugenay nervös und fing jetzt zu allem Überfluss auch noch diese Sache mit Skinny an. Justus schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte sich die Angelegenheit mit Skinny nach dem heutigen Abend auch erledigt, schließlich hatte er einen ganz schön schrägen Abgang hingelegt. Obwohl es gegen Justus neugierige Natur ging, musste er in dieser Sache wohl oder übel einfach abwarten und versuchen, sich etwas mehr im Griff zu haben. Mit diesem Vorsatz beendete er seine Grübeleien und schaffte es, vor dem Morgengrauen einzuschlafen.

Als die drei sich am Morgen bei Rührei und Bacon, meisterhaft von Tante Mathilda zubereitet, zur Besprechung trafen, hatte Justus zwar wenig und schlecht geschlafen, fühlte sich aber trotzdem bereit, es mit ihrem aktuellen Fall aufzunehmen. Nachdem ihn Skinny ein weiteres Mal bis in seine Träume verfolgt hatte, hatte Justus sich geschworen, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen. Die besorgten Fragen nach seinen Augenringen hatte Justus geschickt umgangen und konnte dank seiner Tante die anderen beiden mit dem leckeren Geruch ablenken, der durch die Küchentür herein geflogen kam.  
"Wir sollten heute nochmal ins Museum"; schmatzte Peter und schob sich eine weitere Gabel Rührei in den Mund. Auf Bobs angeekelten Blick hin verdrehte er bloß die Augen. Justus schob sein letztes Stück Bacon über den Teller und nickte abwesend.  
"Wir müssen mehr über Skinnys Nachbarn herausfinden", meinte er schließlich. "Und zwar auf eigene Faust. Wir wissen nichts über ihn, nichtmal seinen Namen. Ich schlage vor, dass wir erst einmal herausfinden, wer dieser vermeintliche Einbrecher ist und dann sollten wir uns über dieses seltsame Ritual schlau machen."  
"Am besten, wir fahren jetzt gleich zu Skinny und schauen uns um. Falls wir da nichts brauchbares finden, könnten wir es im Museum versuchen", stimmte Bob ihm zu. "Obwohl ich nicht genau weiß, wie uns das voranbringen soll."  
"Wir haben momentan keine anderen Spuren", fiel Peter schulterzuckend ein und schob seinen leeren Teller von sich. "Aber es wäre schön, wenn wir gleich los könnten. Heute Nachmittag bin ich mit Jeffrey zum Surfen verabredet."

"Na, besonders viel haben wir ja nicht über Sid Atkins herausfinden können", sagte Bob, nachdem sie schon an der verschlossenen Eingangstür gescheitert waren.  
"Wir wissen wo er wohnt", meinte Peter hoffnungsvoll, was ihm ein Schnauben von Bob einbrachte.  
"Ich werde gleich mal in der Bibliothek vorbeischauen und die Archive durchforsten. Vielleicht finde-"  
Er unterbrach jäh seinen Satz, als ein Auto vorbei fuhr und Justus sich instinktiv hinter die nächstbeste Hecke flüchtete.  
"Äh, Justus. Kannst du uns vielleicht mal sagen was los ist? Du bist schon den ganzen Tag so seltsam schreckhaft. Dauernd schaust du dich um, als würden wir verfolgt werden, und du siehst immer noch aus, als hättest du heute Nacht kein Auge zugetan."  
Justus rieb sich verlegen den Nacken und starrte die vergilbten Blätter der vernachlässigten Hecke an. "Es ist nichts."  
Das Augenrollen seiner Freunde war geradezu hörbar. "So viel Spürsinn haben wir uns in all den Jahren bei dir abgeguckt, dass wir erkennen können, wenn etwas nicht stimmt", schimpfte Peter.  
"Okay, ihr habt Recht", seufzte Justus schließlich. Er rupfte ein paar der verwelkten Blätter von der Hecke, bevor er weitersprach. "Ich möchte aber nicht darüber reden."  
Bob stöhnte. "Wir sehen doch, dass dich etwas beschäftigt. Und wenn du deswegen nicht schlafen kannst, solltest du dich uns vielleicht anvertrauen."  
"Ja, ja, du hast ja Recht. Aber können wir das vielleicht woanders besprechen? Ich würde ungern länger hierbleiben, als unbedingt notwendig."  
Mit einem letzten skeptischen Blick auf Justus nickte Bob und die drei stiegen wieder in den gelben Käfer. Im Getümmel des morgendlichen Verkehrs versuchte Bob es noch einmal.  
"Wir sind deine Freunde, Justus. Du musst es uns nicht sagen, aber wenn du hier mit Augenringen bis nach Mexiko aufläufst, machen wir uns natürlich Sorgen."  
Der Blick, dem Bob ihm im Rückspiegel zuwarf, sprach Bände. Justus starrte aus dem Fenster und wünschte sich, jemand anders zu sein.  
"Es wird euch nicht gefallen."  
Vorne stieß Peter hörbar Luft aus. "Haben wir uns fast denken können."  
"Es wird euch überhaupt kein bisschen gefallen", wiederholte Justus und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Es ist immernoch wegen Skinny. Oder besser gesagt wieder."  
Bevor seine Freunde etwas erwidern konnten fuhr er fort. "Aber bevor ich weiter ins Detail gehe: Die ganze Sache ist abgeschlossen. Aus und vorbei. Versprochen."  
"Sache?", fragte Peter ungläubig und drehte sich mit dem ganzen Oberkörper nach hinten um. "Skinny?"  
"Ich hab gesagt, dass es euch nicht gefallen würde!", entgegnete Justus und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Deshalb wollte ich nichts sagen."  
"Was denn für eine Sache?", hakte jetzt auch Bob nach.  
"Damals im Planet Evil-", begann Justus zögerlich. "Ihr wisst ja, was da passiert ist. Darüber haben wir doch gestern schon gesprochen."  
"Ich meine mich dunkel zu erinnern, dass du gestern gesagt hast, da wäre nichts mehr", schimpfte Peter und drehte sich wieder nach vorne, um die Arme besser vor der Brust verschränken zu können.  
"Tut mir Leid. Das ist alles- Ich verstehe ehrlich gesagt auch nicht, was da passiert ist. Skinny hat mich gestern geküsst."  
"Geküsst?", wiederholte Peter ungläubig und schüttelte sich. "Ich fasse es nicht! Justus, du hast uns gestern angelogen! Oder war das erst im Museum?"  
"Auch im Museum", gab Justus kleinlaut zu. Sie näherten sich im Schneckentempo dem Schrottplatz, als hätte Bob vorne vergessen, das Gaspedal zu drücken.  
"Auch- _auch im Museum? <\em>" Peter blies die Backen auf. Gerade als er den Mund öffnete, ohne Zweifel um Justus gehörig die Meinung zu sagen, brachte Bob das Auto auf dem Hof zum Stehen und legte ihm eine Hand aufs Bein._  
"Lass gut sein, Peter. Ich glaube Justus weiß, was er tut." Jetzt drehte auch er sich nach hinten um. "Oder, Justus?"  
"Das tut es wohl oder übel", pflichtete Bob Justus bei. Peter machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er gerade in eine Zitrone gebissen.  
"Hast du etwas dazu zu sagen?", fragte Justus ihn ungeduldig. Wenn Peter sich weiterhin wie ein bockiges Kleinkind verhalten wollte, würde Justus ihm sicherlich irgendwann an die Gurgel gehen, so viel stand fest.

Die Stimmung war bei den dreien am Donnerstag immer noch angespannt. Die Fahrt über hatten sie sich angeschwiegen und Peter war mit seinem ständigen Geseufze nicht nur Justus auf den Geist gegangen.  
Gleich beim Betreten der Wohnung rempelte Peter Skinny an und stapfte dann ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei.  
"Ey du Idiot!", rief Skinny ihm hinterher und versperrte dann Justus und Bob den Weg. "Wenn euer Möchtegern-Bodyguard sich nicht benehmen kann, verpass ich ihm eine!", schnauzte er Bob an, bevor er einen Schritt zur Seite trat. Justus würdigte er keines Blickes.  
Peter hingegen warf erst Skinny und dann Justus abschätzende Blicke zu. Justus schlenderte betont lässig zu ihm rüber und lehnte sich an die vergilbte Wand. "Peter", sagte er ruhig. "Du hattest deine Chance, um etwas zu sagen. Du hättest auch zuhause bleiben können. Du bist mein bester Freund, aber manchmal ist dein Dickkopf nicht auszuhalten."  
"Du bist derjenige-", begann Peter zurück zu streiten, aber Justus brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum schweigen.  
"Wir können da gerne später nochmal drüber reden. Aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt."  
"Gibt es etwa ärger im Paradies?"  
Justus fuhr herum, aber Skinny guckte an ihm vorbei mit einem hämischen grinsen Peter an. Bob, der sich auf dem Sofa niedergelassen hatte, stand auf und war mit drei Schritten neben Peter.  
"Leute", versuchte er die beiden Streithähne zu beschwichtigen. "Tief durchatmen! Ich weiß, es ist schwer. Aber können wir vielleicht einen Abend hier verbringen, ohne uns zu prügeln?"  
Peter drehte sich schnaubend zum Fenster und Skinny lockerte die Schultern und ging einen Schritt rückwärts. Da die Gefahr fürs Erste gebannt zu sein schien, ließ Justus sich an Bobs Stelle auf das durchgesessene, blaue Sofa sinken. Leider hatte er jetzt genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was bei seinem letzten Besuch genau hier passiert war. Unwillkürlich wanderte sein Blick zu Skinny und kletterte langsam seinen Körper hinauf. Bei dem Gedanken, wie dieser Körper sich unter seinen Händen angefühlt hatte, wurde Justus heiß und kalt. Sein Blick blieb kurz an Skinnys Hintern hängen und seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Justus hatte ihn dort angefasst, zugedrückt- er stoppte sich. Seine Augen wanderten weiter nach oben, über Skinnys angenehm durchtrainierten Oberkörper, den er momentan leider unter einem schlabberigen T-Shirt versteckt hatte, über seinen Hals bis in sein Gesicht. Justus armes Herz machte einen gehörigen Satz, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Skinnys Augenbrauen waren fast in seinem Haaransatz verschwunden. Am liebsten wäre Justus jetzt im Erdboden versunken oder einfach aufgestanden und nach Hause gegangen. Er konnte sich mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, ein Leben als Eremit besser vorstellen. Dann öffnete Skinny allerdings den Mund ein winziges bisschen und leckte sich langsam über die Lippen, ohne den Augenkontakt zu unterbrechen. Es war auf einmal unerträglich warum in der Wohnung und Justus Körper zuckte, als wollte er sich ohne seine Zustimmung auf Skinny stürzen. Er warf seinen Freunden einen Blick zu, aber Peter und Bob hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und guckten aus dem Fenster auf die dunkle Straße. Als Justus sich wieder umdrehte, starrte Skinny gelangweilt auf sein Handy. Justus ging wieder dazu über, ihn anzustarren, bis Skinny schließlich den Blick hob und zurückstarrte.  
_Du kannst dich nicht so gehen lassen! <\em>, sagte Justus sich, aber als Skinny eine Hand unter sein T-Shirt schob, um sich zu kratzen, und dabei seinen Bauch entblößte, durchströmte ihn wieder dieses Verlangen und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als mit Skinny alleine zu sein. Um sich aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. Schulterzuckend ließ Skinny die Hand wieder sinken_  
"Just?", fragte Bob vom Fenster und Justus fuhr erschrocken herum. "Komm mal her, ich glaube das ist er."  
Justus drängelte sich mit den anderen beiden ans Fenster, um den untersetzten jungen Mann zu beobachten, der gerade in einen klapprigen Kleinwagen stieg.  
"Ja, das ist der Typ", sagte Skinny zustimmend und viel zu nah an Justus Ohr.  
"Worauf warten wir noch?", meinte Peter und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Tür. "Wir müssen hinter ihm her!"

_Das Auto von Sid Atkins ließ sich leicht verfolgen. Er tuckerte in mäßiger Geschwindigkeit die Straßen entlang, bis er schließlich auf dem Parkplatz des örtlichen Friedhofs zum Stehen kam. Peter stöhnte, lenkte den Wagen aber wortlos am Friedhof vorbei und parkte in einer Seitenstraße._  
"Ein Friedhof", stellte er nüchtern fest. "Toll. Was will man mehr?"  
Der Streit der letzten Tage schien fürs Erste vergessen.  
"Na los", flüsterte Bob und zu dritt stiegen sie aus dem Auto und schlichen über den menschenleeren Friedhof, bis sie gedämpfte Stimmen hörten. Zwei Männer standen in der Nähe einer alten Familiengruft herum. Die drei kauerten sich hinter einem großen Grabstein zusammen und lauschten.  
"Ich sag dir, es ist scheißegal, was genau in dem Kästchen liegt", fluchte einer der beiden gerade. Nach einem gewaltigen Hustenanfall, bei dem die drei ??? angeekelte Blicke tauschten, meldete sich eine zweite Stimme zu Wort.  
" _Scheißegal <\em>?", keifte die zweite Person. "Wir können Deadskull doch nicht mit irgendeinem Scheiß beschwören, den wir im Müll gefunden haben."_  
Bob formte ungläubig das Wort _Deadskull <\em> mit den Lippen und die anderen beiden schüttelten ebenso bestürzt die Köpfe._  
"Haben sie das Kästchen dabei?", flüsterte Justus und Peter riskierte einen Blick an ihrem Grabstein vorbei. Er nickte kräftig.  
"Müll!", hustete der erste Mann. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er geräuschvoll auf den Boden spuckte, sprach er mit verschwörerisch gesenkter Stimme weiter. "Dieses Amulett hat Baron Samedi selbst an meine Ur- Ur-Großtante überreicht." Er hustete wieder. "Es geht nicht um den Käfer. Die Bedeutung des Artefakts bestimmt die Wirkung des Rituals!", schnaufte er herablassend. "Jetzt komm, wir dürfen nicht länger Zeit verschwenden."  
Die drei warteten, bis die beiden Männer außer Hörweite waren.  
"Was für Spinner", meinte Bob dann schließlich und zückte sein Handy. "Sie wollen also keine weiteren Artefakte aus dem Museum stehlen. Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich habe ausnahmsweise mal keine Lust, die ganze Arbeit für die Polizei zu machen."  
"Mich brauchst du nicht so angucken", antwortete Peter. "Ich muss nicht unbedingt auf dem Friedhof rumlungern und zwei geistig umnachteten Gestalten bei ihrem Beschwörungsritual zugucken. Je früher wir Cotta anrufen, desto früher kann ich ins Bett."  
"Von mir aus", meinte auch Justus mit einem Schulterzucken. "Wir haben ja nicht einmal einen richtigen Auftraggeber. Also bitte, ruf Cotta an, erzähl ihm vom gestohlenen Kästchen und beschreibe ihm bitte ganz genau, wo die Männer sich rumtreiben. Ich will auch gerne nach Hause."  
Cotta war zwar wie immer genervt, aber zeigte sich sehr dankbar, dass sie dieses Mal nicht weiter in die polizeilichen Ermittlungen eingreifen würden. Sie mussten ihm noch versprechen, dass sie nicht auf die Polizei warten, sondern nach Hause fahren würden.  
"Na dann los." Bob nickte in Richtung des Autos und die drei machten sich auf den Heimweg. Peter ließ Justus am Schrottplatz raus und winkte zum Abschied, was Justus als gutes Zeichen in Richtung einer Versöhnung auffasste. Gerade, als er durch das spärlich beleuchtete Tor schleichen wollte, hielt er inne. Skinny war bestimmt noch wach. Es würde ihn bestimmt interessieren, was mit seinem Nachbarn passiert war. Er überquerte leise den Schrottplatz, um sein Fahrrad aufzuschließen. Mathilda kümmerte sich schon lange nicht mehr darum, wann genau Justus zuhause war, also würde ein kleiner Umweg nicht schaden.  
Auf dem kurzen Weg auf dem Rad preschte ihm die kühle Nachtluft ins Gesicht und schien gleich alle seine Gedanken wegzupusten, sonst wäre Justus sicherlich auf halbem Weg zur Besinnung gekommen und umgekehrt.  
Zur Besinnung kam er erst, als er im modrig riechenden Flur vor Skinnys Haustür stand und darauf wartete, dass ihm jemand öffnete. Justus wollte sich gerade umdrehen und sich den Weg durch das schwach beleuchtete Treppenhaus bahnen, als die Tür mit einem Ruck aufging und Skinny mit nassen Haaren und nur einem Handtuch bekleidet vor ihm stand. Zu allem Überfluss hatte er noch seine Zahnbürste in der Hand.  
"Oh", war das geistreichste, was Justus auf die schnelle einfiel. "Ich dachte-"  
"Du dachtest? Ist ja mal ganz was neues." Skinny trat einen Schritt zur Seite, bedeutete ihm, dass er reinkommen sollte und verschwand dann im Badezimmer. Justus sah sich unschlüssig in der Wohnung um. Auf dem Sofa an der Wand lagen Klamotten herum und auf dem Fernsehen lief ohne Ton irgendeine RomCom aus den Neunzigern. Aus dem Badezimmer konnte Justus Skinny Zähne putzen hören. Er fühlte sich unwohl, das ganze war zu intim. Skinny wurde hier in seiner Wohnung zu menschlich. Trotzdem machte gerade das Justus neugierig. Er hatte nie über Skinny als Person nachgedacht, als Mensch mit Wünschen, Ängsten, Hobbies. Er hatte nie über Skinny beim Zähneputzen nachgedacht, beim Wäsche waschen oder Essen kochen. Langsam wunderte Justus sich, wie er die ganzen Jahre davon ausgegangen sein konnte, Skinny zu kennen, ohne sich jemals Gedanken über seinen Alltag zu machen. Das alles faszinierte Justus, er wollte mehr davon sehen. Vorsichtig spähte er in die angrenzende, winzige Küche, die erstaunlich sauber war. Ein benutzter Teller stand in der Spüle, auf dem Herd ein Topf mit Essensresten. Justus war drauf und dran, die Kühlschranktür zu öffnen, als Skinny sich belustigt räusperte. Nur die jahrelange Erfahrung als Detektiv bewahrte Justus davor, sich vor Schreck an einem der Hängeschränke den Kopf zu stoßen.  
"Darf ich fragen, was du da machst?"  
"Ich äh-" Lügen konnte er in extremen Stresssituationen leider trotz aller Erfahrung nicht. Kurzerhand entschied Justus sich einfach für die Wahrheit.  
"Ich wollte sehen, was in deinem Kühlschrank ist", gab er zu. Skinnys helles Lachen fuhr Justus durch alle Knochen. Ein echtes Lachen, weder boshaft noch herablassend. Eine weitere Sache, über die er sich noch nie Gedanken gemacht hatte. Natürlich lachte Skinny, nur eben nicht mit Justus. Bisher jedenfalls nicht. Justus wollte mehr davon. Über das Warum würde er später nachdenken.  
"Hallo, Erde an Justus Jonas?" Sein Gegenüber wedelte vor Justus Augen herum. Hatte Skinnys Lachen ihn gerade so aus der Bahn geworfen?  
"Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?"  
"Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du was vergessen hast."  
"Nein." Wie von selbst wanderten Justus Augen an Skinny hinab. Er hatte sich leider ein Shirt und eine Boxershorts angezogen, aber selbst seine nackten Beine ließen Justus Herz höher schlagen. Er schluckte hörbar. Ihm Gegenüber machte Skinny "Ah", als hätte er gerade verstanden, worum es ging. Tapfer guckte Justus Skinny wieder in die Augen. Der nickte langsam, wie zu sich selbst, und schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen mit einem Schritt. Ihre Lippen fanden sich und wieder war der Kuss ganz anders als die davor. Sie küssten sich langsam, fast andächtig, aber mit einem unterschwelligen Versprechen nach mehr.  
Skinny bugsierte die beiden in sein angrenzendes Schlafzimmer, ein weiterer überwältigender Moment für Justus. Als erstes fiel ihm das fein säuberlich gemachte Bett auf. Er hätte Skinny niemals in tausend Jahren als einen ordentlichen Menschen eingestuft. Skinny rollte über Justus ungläubigen Blick nur die Augen und schubste ihn rücklings auf das Bett. Dann kletterte er auf Justus schoß und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf, während er sich schamlos an Justus rieb. In dem Moment hätte sich Skinny auch als begeisterter Opernsänger herausstellen können, Justus Gehirn hatte bereits jegliche Aktivität eingestellt. Er handelte wie in Trance, jeder Handgriff war nur darauf abgezielt, mehr nackte Haut zu finden. Skinny roch unheimlich gut, nach Shampoo, Kaffee und Mensch. Justus zog ihn zu sich runter und vergrub sein Gesicht an Skinnys Hals. Er grabschte blind an seiner Hüfte herum, bis er die Boxershorts notdürftig nach unten geschoben hatte und griff dann ohne zu zögern nach Skinnys Penis. Das belohnte Skinny mit einem kehligen Stöhnen. Justus Hüfte zuckte und er biss in Skinnys Hals. Da hatte er anscheinend genau das Richtige getan, denn Skinny wurde auf der Stelle zu Wackelpudding in seinen Armen. Beißen und Haare ziehen also. Justus küsste Skinny, biss ihm in die Unterlippe und verpasste ihm zuletzt noch einen leichten Schlag auf den Hintern. Daraufhin keuchte Skinny und rutschte in einer flüssigen Bewegung vom Fußende des Bettes, sodass er davor kniete.  
"Ich will-", murmelte er schwer atmend und warf Justus einen flehenden Blick zu. Justus wusste nicht, was Skinny wollte, aber es war ihm auch egal. Er nickte hektisch und setzte sich auf, um an die Bettkante zu rutschen. Skinny seufzte und öffnete mit geschickten Fingern Justus Hose. Als er dieses mal seinen Penis in den Mund nahm, konnte Justus nicht weggucken. Er vergrub beide Hände ihn Skinnys Haaren und ließ sie dort, bis Skinny innehielt, die Augen öffnete und Justus anstarrte. Vorsichtig, um zu testen ob er seinen Blick richtig gedeutet hatte, festigte Justus seinen Griff an Skinnys Haaren, dann zog er leicht. Skinny nickte und stöhnte, während er das Tempo wieder erhöhte. Die Geräusche, die Skinny machte, waren obszön. Jedes Mal, wenn Justus an seinen Haaren zog, stöhnte er. Das und die schmatzenden Laute sollten Justus nicht so sehr anmachen, wie sie es taten.  
Als er es nicht mehr aushielt, zog Justus kräftiger an Skinnys Haaren, bis er ihn fragend anguckte.  
"Komm", nuschelte Justus mit roten Ohren, "Ich-"  
Er zog an Skinnys Schultern, bis sie wieder nebeneinander auf dem Bett lagen. Seine Lippen waren rot und angeschwollen und Justus musste bei dem Anblick kurz die Augen schließen, um nicht sofort zu kommen. Er küsste Skinny, bis sie beide außer Atem waren und rutschte dann unbeholfen und Stück für Stück nach unten, während er alles, was er von Skinny erreichen konnte ableckte. Er knabberte vorsichtig an seinen Brustwarzen, küsste seinen Bauch und biss in seine Hüfte, bis er schließlich an seinem Ziel angekommen war. Justus schluckte, fasste sich ein Herz und leckte dann experimentell an der Spitze. Skinnys Seufzen spornte ihn an und bald hatte er einen gleichmäßigen Rhythmus aufgebaut. Als er langsam Gefallen an der Sache fand, zog Skinny mit Nachdruck an Justus Haaren. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, küsste Skinny ihn leidenschaftlich. Justus Hand schloss sich selbstverständlich um Skinnys Penis und er streichelte ihn, bis Skinny den Mund öffnete und wieder dieses schluchzende Stöhnen von sich gab, dass Justus schon im Museum gehört hatte. Sie verharrten einige Sekunden wie sie waren, dann öffnete Skinny die Augen und nahm schwer atmend wieder seinen Platz am Fußende ein.  
"Du musst nicht-", begann Justus leise, aber Skinny schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich will", sagte er bestimmt und leckte sich die Lippen. Justus setzte sich auf und beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Er strich Skinny die verschwitzten Haare aus dem Gesicht. Justus war sich sicher, dass Skinny die mieseste Blowjob-Technik auf dem Planeten hätte haben können, und sein schierer Enthusiasmus alles wieder ausgeglichen hätte. Wo er vorhin noch geleckt und das Tempo variiert hatte, ging es jetzt nur noch darum, Justus über den Abgrund zu bringen, und das erfolgreich. Er vergrub aus Gewohnheit die Hände in Skinnys Haaren und wieder ließ sein Stöhnen heiße und kalte Schauer an Justus Rücken hinablaufen. Er konnte seinen Orgasmus schon spüren und versuchte, Skinny vorzuwarnen. Anstatt wie letztes Mal zu schlucken, arbeitete Skinny jetzt mit den Händen weiter, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Justus wurde eine Millisekunde, bevor es passierte, bewusst, was er vorhatte.  
Er erzitterte am ganzen Körper und hatte Mühe, seine Augen offen zu halten. "Oh Gott", stöhnte er, und dann Skinnys Namen, immer und immer wieder. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass- Justus hatte kurz das Gefühl, ohnmächtig zu werden. Er wollte Skinny küssen, sein Gesicht ablecken und ihn dann wieder küssen, doch alles, wozu er in der Lage war, war sich rückwärts fallen zu lassen und seine Atmung wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.  
Irgendwo registrierte er, dass Skinnys aufstand. Er hörte Wasser laufen, kurz Stille, dann näherten sich Schritte. Neben ihm sank die Matratze ein Stück nach unten. Schlagartig wurde Justus bewusst, was gerade passiert war. Sein Penis zuckte träge und Justus zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen.  
"Was zur Hölle?", murmelte er und setzte sich quälend langsam auf. Skinny, der ihm den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, zuckte bloß die Achseln.  
"War doch gut, oder etwa nicht?", fragte er abwehrend und Justus nickte energisch.  
"Ja, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich dachte nur- wow." Zu mehr war Justus noch nicht fähig. Mühsam kämpfte er sich aus dem Bett und ins Wohnzimmer. Er zog im Schneckentempo seine Sneakers an und schlurfte Richtung Tür. Angekommen musterten er und Skinny sich unsicher. Dann zuckte Justus die Schultern, lächelte müde und küsste Skinny ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich auf den Heimweg machte.  
Zuhause im Bett wusste er, dass er verloren war. 

Justus schaffte es eine ganze Woche, nicht nachzugeben. Er redete nicht über Skinny, dachte so wenig wie möglich an ihn und ging nicht zu ihm, auch wenn er nichts lieber tun wollte.  
Stattdessen versöhnte er sich ganz offiziell wieder mit Peter, machte Hausaufgaben und half seiner Tante dabei, den Schrottplatz herzurichten.  
Und wenn er dann unter der Dusche stand und doch an Skinny dachte, dann war das nur ganz natürlich. Das alles versuchte Justus sich einzureden. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dachte er immer an Skinny. Daran, wie verletzlich er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet ausgesehen hatte. Er träumte fast jede Nacht von ihm. Er war schon zweimal auf halbem Weg nach zu ihm umgedreht und wieder nach Hause gefahren. Justus wollte sich nicht mit Skinny einlassen, denn das bedeutete unweigerlich, dass er seine Freunde und Familie belügen musste.  
Dieses Gefühlschaos war nicht auszuhalten. Jegliche logische Herangehensweisen waren gescheitert und Justus war nach jedem Mal Kopfzerbrechen unentschlossener. Natürlich wollte er Skinny wiedersehen, nachts bei ihm aufkreuzen und sehen, was passieren würde. Es würde niemandem schaden, redete er sich ein, schließlich waren die drei ??? aktuell gerade in keinen Fall verwickelt und Skinny hatte seine kleinkriminellen Machenschaften allem Anschein nach eingestellt. Wieso also nicht? Wenn er an diesem Punkt seiner Argumentation angekommen war, holte ihn sein logisch denkendes Ich ein. Es erinnerte Justus an jeden Fall, bei dem Skinny sie boykottiert und veräppelt hatte, oder sogar selbst an Drogendeals und Betrügen beteiligt war. Wenn er es von dieser Seite betrachtete, gab es eigentlich keinen Grund, sich mit Skinny abzugeben. Keinen, außer das unsichtbare Band, welches Justus unaufhaltsam zu ihm zog.  
Justus schüttelte sich aus seinen Gedanken und polierte wieder fein säuberlich das Silberbesteck, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag. Die Sonne ging langsam unter und zusammen mit der leichten Brise und dem Vogelgesang aus den angrenzenden Bäumen gab alles ein recht idyllisches Bild ab.  
Er drückte gerade einen der kühlen Löffel gegen sein verbranntes Gesicht, als Skinny durch den Garten spaziert kam, als wäre es das normalste der Welt. Während er Skinny beobachtete, fragte Justus sich, ob er sich neben einem Sonnenbrand vielleicht noch etwas anderes zugezogen hatte, dass ihn halluzinieren ließ.  
Skinny setzte sich mit einer überheblichen Selbstverständlichkeit auf den Gartenstuhl neben Justus und musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
"Ich kühle meinen Sonnenbrand", erklärte Justus mürrisch, bevor Skinny zu einer spitzen Bemerkung ansetzen konnte.  
"Wir müssen uns unterhalten", war das einzige, was Skinny antwortete. Er drehte sich unruhig zur Terrassentür um. Aus dem Haus war Wasserrauschen zu hören, klappernde Töpfe und Teller und Tante Mathilda, wie sie mit ihrem Hörspiel schimpfte.  
Wortlos stand Justus auf, und bedeutete Skinny, ihm zu folgen. Er legte einen Finger an die Lippen und schlich an der angelehnten Küchentür vorbei, die Treppen hoch und in sein Zimmer. Skinny schloss mit einem Klicken die Tür.  
Jetzt breitete sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend aus. Wir müssen uns unterhalten? Das klang wie eine Schlussmach-Szene in jedem x-beliebigen Film.  
Da er wohl oder übel mit der Situation umgehen musste, drehte Justus sich zu Skinny, der regungslos neben der Tür stand und sich umsah.  
"Also?", fragte Justus mit überraschend fester Stimme. Als Skinny ihn daraufhin nur anstarrte, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, keimte Panik in Justus auf.  
"Was?", fragte er, dieses Mal energischer. Sein Gegenüber sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment fluchtartig das Haus verlassen. Skinny schluckte und machte einen Schritt auf Justus zu. Dann streckte er unbeholfen seine Hand aus und drückte ihm ein Stück Papier in die Hand.  
Justus klappte den gefalteten Zettel auf.  
"Meine Handynummer", murmelte Skinny vor ihm. Ungläubig starrte Justus abwechselnd die Nummer und Skinny an.  
"Danke", sagte er schließlich. Dann dämmerte es ihm. Skinny wollte ihm nicht drohen, oder ihn erpressen. Er wollte mehr. Genau wie Justus.  
"Ich muss weiter, ich-"  
Justus ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Er packte Skinny an der Hüfte und zog ihn an sich, um ihn zu küssen. Skinny war zwar ein kleines Stück größer, ließ sich aber trotzdem leicht von Justus die zwei Schritte in Richtung tür navigieren. Justus drückte Skinny gegen die Tür und schob ihm sein Knie zwischen die Beine. Skinny keuchte, dann schob er Justus von sich.  
"Ich kann nicht", sagte er schwer atmend. "Ich muss zu Arbeit. Aber- heute Abend?"  
Justus nickte, und ließ Skinny gehen.

Dass sie die Handynummern des anderen hatten war Fluch und Segen zugleich. Es war erheblich einfacher, ihre Treffen zu planen. Aber Wenn Skinny fragte _Was machst du heute abend?_ , antwortete Justus ihm.  
_Ich gehe mit Peter und Bob ins Kino._ Anstatt es dabei zu belassen, hakte Skinny nach. _Was guckt ihr?_ Und anstatt nicht zu reagieren, schrieb Justus zurück.  
_Den neuen Blood Oceans._

_Hab ich schon gesehen, ist total schlecht. Viel Spaß_

Wenn Justus abends an Skinnys Tür klopfte, öffnete dieser ihm mit einem echten Lächeln. Sie hatten Sex, lachten, als Skinny einmal aus dem Bett fiel und anstatt hinterher sofort wieder zu verschwinden, verbrachte Justus oft noch Stunden auf seinem Sofa. Skinny zeigte ihm gute FIlme, _nicht so einen Scheiß, den deine Freunde mögen_ und anstatt sich über den Kommentar zu ärgern, rollte Justus bloß die Augen und biss Skinny spielerisch in die Wange.  
Sie stritten sich über Politik, über Moralvorstellungen und darüber, was sie zu essen bestellen sollten. Skinny schien es anzumachen, wenn Justus wütend wurde und er legte es häufig darauf an, auch wenn immer die Gefahr bestand, dass Justus einfach aus der Wohnung stürmen und sich zwei Tage nicht melden würde. Wenn er blieb, hatten sie großartigen Sex. Sie stritten sich regelmäßig per Whatsapp bis einer von ihnen nicht mehr antwortete.  
Alle paar Wochen sagte einer von ihnen _Das kann so nicht weitergehen._  
Als Justus vorschlug, dass sie in eine Schwulendisco in L.A. gehen könnten, anstatt immer nur zuhause zu hocken, leugnete Skinny vehement, auf Männer zu stehen.  
"Wir haben regelmäßig Sex", argumentierte Justus ungläubig und deutete auf ihre nackten Körper. "Wir haben vor fünf Minuten miteinander geschlafen."  
Skinny zuckte die Achseln. "Das bedeutet ja nicht, dass ich auf Männer stehe."  
"Doch", sagte Justus fassungslos.  
"Ich denke nicht. Nur weil ich es tue, heißt es ja nicht, dass ich es geil finde."  
"Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Justus. "Du- Du bist in deine eigene Hand gekommen, als du mir das erste Mal einen geblasen hast."  
Skinny redete eine Woche nicht mit ihm. Justus war so schockiert von seinen Aussagen, dass er Skinny nichtmal böse sein konnte. Der arme Kerl, dachte er, wo hatte er das bloß gelernt?  
Letztendlich gab Skinny nach. Als Justus einen Nachmittag mit Peter und Bob aus der Schule zu Peters MG schlenderte, lehnte er einige Meter weiter an seinem verbeulten Sportwagen.  
"Ich muss mal kurz", murmelte Justus und nickte in seine Richtung. "Ich guck mal, was er will."  
Er drehte sich lieber nicht mehr um, damit er die Blicke seiner Freunde gar nicht erst sah.  
"Was machst du hier?", zischte er Skinny zu. Der guckte betont cool an Justus vorbei.  
"Steig ein."  
"Spinnst du?", schnaubte Justus und verschränkte die Arme. "Und was soll ich Peter und Bob erzählen?"  
"Ist mir scheißegal", knurrte Skinny zurück und ließ die coole Fassade fallen. Der Blick, mit dem er Justus fixierte, ließ seinen Mund trocken werden.  
"Also?", fragte er und Justus nickte.  
Bis heute wusste Justus nicht, wie sie es in Skinnys Wohnung geschafft hatten. Die ganze Fahrt über fühlte er sich wie elektrisiert und sie küssten sich ab dem Moment, in dem Skinny die Haustür aufgeschlossen hatte.

 

Sehnsüchtig starrte Justus aus dem Fenster. Es war ein wunderschöner Herbsttag und er saß in Skinnys Wohnung herum. Auch Skinny warf einen wehmütigen Blick nach draußen.  
"Und wenn wir nach L.A. fahren?", versuchte Justus es erneut. Er hatte es satt, immer nur drinnen zu hocken, aber bisher hatten seine Versuche meistens im Streit geendet.  
"Man Justus", stöhnte Skinny. "Wie oft sollen wir denn noch darüber diskutieren."  
"Wen sollen wir schon treffen?", fragte Justus. Es kam ihm vor, als würden sie jedes Mal die gleiche Konversation führen.  
"Du nervst", sagte Skinny und stand vom Sofa auf. "Nimm deine Jacke mit und komm."  
"Echt jetzt?"  
"Willst du weiter diskutieren, bis ich es mir anders überlege?"  
Justus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Auch als sie bereits in Skinnys Auto saßen, rechnete er fest damit, dass sie jederzeit umkehren würden. Auf dem Highway schaltete er das Radio an und summte jedes Lied mit, dass er kannte. Neben ihm versuchte Skinny, ein mürrisches Gesicht zu machen. LA kam immer näher und als Skinny schließlich das Auto auf einem überfüllten Parkplatz in die wahrscheinlich kleinste Parklücke der Welt manövriert hatte, war Justus sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht vielleicht doch halluzinierte.  
Zu allem Überfluss griff Skinny auch ohne zu zögern nach Justus Hand und zog ihn mit sich ins Getümmel der Großstadt. Justus war im siebten Himmel. Nachdem Skinny, als sie sich der Haupteinkaufsstraße näherten, Justus Hand wieder losgelassen hatte, schien er mit jedem Schritt mehr Mut zu fassen. Erst nahm er vorsichtig wieder seine Hand, ein paar Geschäfte weiter legte er sogar seinen Arm um Justus. Sie schlenderten durch Buchläden und Musikgeschäfte und erzählten sich gegenseitig, was sie mit dem nötigen Geld alles kaufen würden. Kein Mensch schenkte ihnen Beachtung und sie trafen keine bekannten Gesichter. Es war wunderschön, SKinny so entspannt zu sehen und ungezwungen mit ihm durch die Straßen zu schlendern. Justus Herz klopfte jedes Mal, wenn Skinny ihn ansah, wenn er lachte oder er seinen Arm enger um Justus legte. Herzklopfen, Schmetterlinge im Bauch- Justus war klar, was das bedeutete. Entgegen allen Erwartungen hatte er sich Hals über Kopf in seinen ehemaligen Erzrivalen verliebt.

Zur Mittagszeit deutete Skinny auf ein italienisches Restaurant. "Hunger?"  
Justus nickte. Am Tisch wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies hier gerade ihr erstes Date war. Grinsend stupste er unter dem Tisch Skinnys Fuß mit seinem an.  
"Siehst du, ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Und viel besser, als immer nur bei dir oder mir im Haus zu sitzen."  
Skinny verzog das Gesicht. "Naja",sagte er abwertend, aber Justus konnte ihm an der Nasenspitze ablesen, dass es ihm auch gefiel.  
Nach dem. Essen bezahlte Justus die Rechnung. Als Skinny protestieren wollte, besänftigte Justus ihn.  
"Sieh es als Dankeschön dafür, dass ich endlich meinen Willen durchsetzen konnte."  
Vor dem Restaurant küsste Skinny ihn, bis Justus weiche Knie hatte.

 

 _Dieses Arschloch_ , dachte Justus und biss sich auf die Wangen. Er hätte von Anfang an auf Peter und Bob hören sollen.  
Justus hatte sein Handy in der Hand, bevor er anfangen konnte zu denken.  
_Du verdammtes Arschloch!, tippte er, Ich kann nicht fassen, dass du mich so hintergehst! Doch, eigentlich kann ich es fassen. Du hast dich kein Stück verändert, du bist immer noch genauso kriminell, asozial und rücksichtslos wie immer._  
Senden. Justus wusste, dass er diesen kindischen Gefühlsausbruch bereuen würde, aber jetzt gerade war er so unglaublich wütend und verletzt, dass es ihm völlig egal war. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und widerstand nur knapp dem Verlangen, sein Telefon auf dem Bürgersteig zu zerschmettern. An der Promenade angekommen wollte Justus umdrehen, zurückgehen, noch einmal prüfen, ob er sich nicht vielleicht doch geirrt hätte. Aber nein- er kannte Skinny zu gut, um ihn zu verwechseln, und die Blondine saß eindeutig auf seinem Schoß. Stattdessen zwang er seine tauben Beine, weiter zu gehen, als wäre es nicht sein Körper sondern ein Roboter, den er steuern musste. Er ging mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an den Souvenirläden, Eisdielen und Cafés vorbei, passierte bekannte und unbekannte Gesichter, ohne sie zu sehen und nahm keine Rücksicht auf seine Umgebung. Sein Herz fühlte sich wie ein großes Nichts an, nicht herausgerissen aber auch nicht mehr wirklich da. Er fühlte sich stumpf und taub, gleichzeitig durchzuckte ihn andauernd ein tiefer Schmerz. Justus bog ziellos ab, um den Menschen um ihn herum zu entgehen. Er warf einen Blick auf sein Handy.  
Keine Nachricht. Skinny erbarmte sich nicht einmal, ihm zu erklären, was passiert war. Justus schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, die aufkommende Wut flaute aber nicht so einfach wieder ab. Er verpasste der nächstbesten Mauer einen gehörigen Tritt und der physische Schmerz verdrängte kurz den psychischen. Durchatmen. Justus ließ sich auf die Mauer sinken und schaltete sein Handy aus. Am liebsten würde er jetzt losheulen, aber die. Blöße würde er sucht nicht geben. Nicht wegen Skinny. Nicht wegen Skinny, der mit irgendeiner Tussi am Strand herumturtelte. Justus schüttelte den Kopf. Die junge Frau konnte nichts dafür, sagte er sich. Sie wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, dass Justus überhaupt existierte. Kurz hegte Justus Phantasien, sich mit der Frau gegen Skinny zu verbünden, wie in den unzähligen romantischen Komödien, die er mit Tante Mathilda hatte gucken müssen. Er kratzte mit seiner Fußspitze etwas Dreck von den Pflastersteinen und verwarf den Gedanken- sie war sicherlich nur Mittel zum Zweck für Skinny. Justus seufzte und wischte sich über die Augen. Er musste ein jämmerliches Bild abgeben, wie er hier am Wegesrand auf einer Mauer saß. Ein sprichwörtliches Häufchen Elend. Als er wieder einigermaßen klar denken konnte, fing natürlich die Rätselei an: warum hatte Skinny das getan? Um besonders fies mit Justus Schluß zu machen? War doch alles nur ein Plan gewesen, um ihn fertig zu machen? Justus dachte zurück an ihre Anfänge, das holprige Eingeständnis _vielleicht mögen wir uns doch_ , an ihr Date vor zwei Tagen, an Skinnys Blick, als sie sich verabschiedet hatten. Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass Skinny das alles geplant hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er in ihr Verhältnis genauso reingestolpert war, wie Justus selbst. Auf der anderen Seite war es immer noch Skinny Norris. Kleinkriminell, überheblich, egoistisch, eingebildet.  
Vielleicht, und an dieser Idee klammerte Justus sich fest, hatte Skinny einfach Angst. Wenn es ihm so ging wie Justus war das auch kein Wunder. Justus war sich seiner Sexualität bewusst und hatte kein Problem damit, Skinny hatte jedoch öfter seltsame Ansichten was Geschlechterrollen, Maskulinität und Sexualität anging. Vielleicht musste er nur mit ihm reden- Justus stoppte diesen Gedankengang. Das Bild von Skinny, eng umschlungen mit der Blondine am Strand, schwebte immer noch vor seinem inneren Auge. Was auch immer die Gründe gewesen waren, Skinny hatte Justus aufs übelste hintergangen und sein Vertrauen missbraucht. Mit dem logisch denkenden Teil seines Gehirns wusste Justus, dass das nicht zu entschuldigen war.  
Das Stimmengewirr der Promenade schreckte Justus irgendwann aus seinen Gedanken und er machte sich langsam wieder auf den Weg nach Hause. Wenn er Glück hatte, waren seine Tante und sein Onkel anderweitig beschäftigt und würden ihn nicht mit Fragen löchern.

Zu Hause angekommen wollte er sich gerade einen Weg hinten durch den Schrott bahnen, als seine Tante ihn auch schon entdeckt hatte.  
"Justus!", rief sie über den Platz und ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu ihr rüber zu trotten.  
"Kannst du bitte deinem Onkel helfen, der kommt gleich von-" sie stutzte und musterte Justus mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir, Junge?"  
Er nickte stumm und starrte auf den Boden.  
"Justus, was ist los? Du siehst… Hast du geweint?"  
"Ein bisschen", gab er mit zitternder Stimme zu. "Aber es ist nichts."  
"Papperlapapp!", erwiderte Mathilda forsch und schob Justus in Richtung des Wohnhauses. "Komm erstmal mit rein."  
Jetzt gerade sehnte Justus sich danach, seinem Onkel beim Ausräumen seines Wagens zu helfen, Kühlschränke zu schrubben und Schrott zu sortieren. Stattdessen setzte Mathilda ihn auf das geblümte Sofa, kochte Tee und kramte ihre ganz besonders leckeren Pralinen aus der untersten Schublade. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn und tätschelte sein Knie.  
"Na dann mal raus mit der Sprache. Wer hat das mit dir angestellt?"  
"Wer?", fragte Justus perplex zurück und Mathilda lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an.  
"Na, ich war auch mal jung. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht!"  
Das entlockte Justus ein müdes Lächeln. Mathilda schob die Pralinen auffordernd über den Tisch.  
"Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht mitbekomme, was hier so passiert. Ich merke ja wohl, wenn du nachts jemanden ins Haus schmuggelst, auch wenn du natürlich denkst, du wärst weiß Gott wie unauffällig. Und dass es weder Peter noch Bob waren ist klar. Die beiden machen sich längst nicht mehr die Mühe, unauffällig zu sein. Außerdem kommen sie morgens mit frühstücken. was dein geheimnisvoller Gast übrigens noch nie getan hat. Du hättest ihn ruhig mal vorstellen können."  
"Ihn?", hakte Justus nach, verdutzt von der Beobachtungsgabe seiner Tante. "Woher weißt du-?"  
Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu. "Die Wände sind dünn, Kind."  
Schlagartig ging Justus alles durch den Kopf, was Skinny mit ihm angestellt hatte. Titus und Mathilda hatten alles gehört, jedes Knarren des Bettes, jedes Stöhnen. Sein Gesicht glühte und er starrte peinlich berührt in seinen Tee.  
"So wie du gerade guckst sind die Wände wohl doch nicht ganz so dünn." Mathilda klopfte Justus auf die Schulter. "Meistens haben wir euch bloß reden gehört."  
Als Justus daraufhin wieder schwieg, seufzte seine Tante.  
"Also geht es um diesen Jungen. Was hat er angestellt?"  
"Er hat-", begann Justus leise, brach dann aber ab. Wie sollte er seiner Tante das ganze Schlamassel erklären? Um abzulenken, schaltete Justus erstmal sein Handy wieder ein. Keine Nachricht von Skinny, keine verpassten Anrufe, nichts. Justus schniefte.  
"Oh nein", murmelte seine Tante und nahm Justus in den Arm. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrer Schulter und atmete den vertrauten Geruch ein. Er fühlte sich wie ein Kind, wie er in die Bluse seiner Tante schluchzte. Das schlimmste war, dass Justus sich so unglaublich dämlich vorkam. Wieso hatte er bloß die Ratschläge seiner Freunde ignoriert? Wäre er logisch an die Sache herangegangen, hätte es nie so geendet.  
Mathilda streichelte Justus über den Kopf und drückte ihn dichter an sich, bis er sich beruhigt hatte.  
"Ich habe ihn heute gesehen", murmelte er. "Am Strand. Mit einem Mädchen, er-"  
"Was für ein Arschloch", schimpfte Mathilda und entlockte Justus so ein ungläubiges Lachen.  
"Stimmt doch, oder etwa nicht? Dem würde ich am liebsten mal gehörig die Meinung sagen!"  
Justus zuckte bloß unentschlossen die Schultern.  
"Vielleicht war das ja doch nicht so, wie es aussah." Sofort war ihm wieder zum Heulen zumute. "Vielleicht hatte er Angst, vielleicht… er ist nicht besonders… und seine Eltern."  
"Ach Junge, nimm ihn nicht auch noch in Schutz. Denk darüber nach: was für Gründe gibt es, einen Menschen, den man liebt so zu hintergehen?"  
"Er hat nie gesagt-", schniefte Justus und wischte sich ärgerlich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. "Wir haben nie über Gefühle gesprochen", gab er zögerlich zu. "Es war nicht so einfach zwischen uns beiden."  
"So etwas ist nie einfach. Auch wenn du nicht gerade häufig Ratschläge von deiner alten Tante annimmst: Vergiss ihn. Ich weiß, dass es jetzt gerade ganz schön weh tut, aber es wird besser." Sie seufzte. "Ich erinnere mich noch gut, wie es damals bei mir war. Ich hätte die Ratschläge meiner Mutter auch nicht angenommen. Aber du bist ein schlauer Bursche, Justus. Lösch seine Nummer, rede mit deinen Freunden darüber und vergiss ihn."

 

Natürlich redete er nicht mit seinen Freunden über die Sache. Er schloss sich die nächsten Tage wann immer es ging in seinem Zimmer ein, täuschte Magenschmerzen vor und versank in Selbstmitleid. Peter und Bob sahen sich das ganze zwei Tage an, bis sie am Dienstagabend schließlich in Justus Zimmer platzten, als er gerade auf dem Bett lag und die Decke anstarrte.  
"Hey Just", versuchte Bob es vorsichtig. "Wie gehts dir?"  
Als Antwort machte Justus bloß ein undefinierbares Geräusch und setzte sich unmotiviert im Bett auf. Peter und Bob tauschten einen Blick.  
"Bist du krank?"  
Justus seufzte und riss sich zusammen. "Nein", gab er zu. "Ich will nicht darüber reden."  
"Wenn du nicht krank bist können wir ja ein bisschen Licht ins Zimmer lassen", schlug Peter vor und deutete auf die zugezogenen Vorhänge. Er rümpfte die Nase. "Und vielleicht auch etwas Luft."  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, stapfte er durch das Zimmer und riss die Vorhänge und Fenster auf. Bob ließ sich währenddessen neben Justus auf dem ungemachten Bett nieder.  
"Ich würde am liebsten gar nicht fragen", stöhnte er. "Immer wenn du sagst, du willst nicht darüber reden, geht es um Skinny."  
Statt einer Antwort zuckte Justus nur die Schultern.  
"Also ja. Ich habe es schon befürchtet."  
Peter, der sich an die Wand neben dem Fenster gelehnt hatte, verschränkte die Arme. Gerade, als er etwas sagen wollte, warf Bob ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu.  
"Willst du uns erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragte Bob und stupste Justus mit seiner Schulter an.  
"Skinny ist ein mieses Arschloch", murmelte Justus bloß und musterte ein Loch in seiner Socke.  
"Wir haben ihn vorhin gesehen", sagte Peter und Bob stöhnte genervt.  
"Peter, meinst du wirklich, dass das jetzt hilfreich ist?"  
"Ich dachte bloß, dass es Justus vielleicht interessieren würde", antwortete er mit einem Augenrollen. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Justus. "Wir waren was essen. Skinny saß eini paar Tische weiter mit so einer Blondine, die halb auf seinem Schoß saß. Er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus, hatte Augenringe bis zum Kinn und hektische Flecken im Gesicht. Gegessen hat er glaube ich auch nichts." Als Justus, der mit dem dumpfen Schmerz zu kämpfen hatte, nicht reagierte, fügte er noch hinzu: "Hat seinen ganzen Burger verschmäht. Selbst als er uns entdeckt hat, hat er nichts gesagt, sondern uns nur die ganze Zeit Todesblicke zugeworfen."  
"Du bist ungefähr so sensibel wie ein Toastbrot!"; schimpfte Bob und warf Justus einen besorgten Blick zu.  
Justus zuckte zum wiederholten Male die Schultern. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, dann sagte Bob sehr leise: "Justus, was ist passiert? Und bitte sag uns dieses Mal die Wahrheit. Du hast vor Monaten gesagt, das mit Skinny wäre vorbei. Du hast uns versichert, dass das eine Mal nach der Schule bloß ein Ausrutscher war. Was geht hier vor?"  
"Ich will nicht darüber reden", wiederholte Justus mit einem Seitenblick auf Peter.  
"Peter", sagte Bob ruhig. "Wartest du vielleicht einen Moment unten?"  
"Wie bitte?" Peter warf ungläubig die Hände in die Luft. "Was soll das denn?"  
"Bitte, Peter."  
Peter schnaubte empört, stampfte durch den Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
"Danke", murmelte Justus und schaute zu Bob auf. "Ich will Peter eigentlich nicht ausschließen, aber er ist immer so-"  
"Verständnislos? Aufbrausend?", half Bob und Justus nickte.  
"Vielleicht ist er eifersüchtig", sagte Bob so leise, dass Justus es fast nicht gehört hätte. "Weil du so locker mit deiner Sexualität umgehst."  
Justus machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und schwieg dann wieder, bis Bob ihn erneut mit der Schulter sanft anstupste.  
"Willst du wirklich alles wissen?", fragte er tonlos und spürte Bob neben sich nicken.  
"Na gut. Du musst wissen, dass es mir wirklich Leid tut, dass ich euch nichts davon gesagt habe." Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ordnete seine Gedanken. "Du weißt ja, wie alles angefangen hat. Vor fast einem Jahr, als wir Skinny im Planet Evil getroffen haben."  
Justus brauchte fast eine dreiviertel Stunde, um seine Beziehung zu Skinny zu erklären. Bob nickte andächtig, als Justus von der Nacht im Museum erzählte, von der Sehnsucht, die ihn danach zerfressen hatte. Davon, Skinny zu sehen und die gleiche Sehnsucht in seinen Augen widergespiegelt zu sehen. Dass es ihm unvermeidbar vorkam, als sie sich nachts getroffen hatten und die Hände nicht voneinander lassen konnten. Er erzählte von ihren langen Gesprächen, der Heimlichtuerei, den Lügen, die sie beide ihrem Umfeld aufgetischt hatten. "Wir haben miteinander geschlafen", sagte er reumütig und mied Bobs Blick. "Oft. Es war… Es war immer sehr persönlich, intim, intensiv."  
Auch dazu nickte Bob bloß. Dann erzählte Justus davon, wie sie am Wochenende in L.A. waren, wo keiner sie kannte. Davon, wie sie durch die Straßen geschlendert waren, Hand in Hand, wie ein Paar.  
"Am Sonntag hab ich ihn dann mit dieser Blondine am Strand gesehen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur zum Buchladen, aber das Wetter war so gut, also bin ich über die Promenade gelaufen. Er hat mich gesehen und überhaupt nicht reagiert, so als würden wir uns gar nicht kennen."  
"Oh man, Justus", seufzte Bob. "Das tut mir echt Leid. Das klingt, als hättest du dich ganz schön verliebt."  
Justus nickte resigniert. Was sollte er jetzt noch leugnen? Er hatte es sich selbst ja lange genug nicht eingestanden, aber es war offensichtlich. Er hatte sich ziemlich in Skinny verliebt, und das schon vor Monaten.  
"Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich Skinny mal mehr hassen könnte, als vor der ganzen Sache. Falls es dich irgendwie glücklicher macht: Peter hatte Recht. Er sah wirklich richtig schlecht aus, ich dachte erst, er wäre krank. Er hatte ziemlich tiefe, dunkle Augenringe, hat kein Wort geredet und nichtmal versucht, uns dumm anzumachen. Er hat uns die ganze Zeit bloß diese fiesen Blicke zugeworfen. Als wäre es unsere Schuld, dass er so aussieht."  
Gegen seinen Willen machte Justus sich doch wieder Hoffnungen. Verbrachte Skinny wegen ihm schlaflose Nächte? War es vielleicht doch alles ganz anders? Die Worte seiner Tante gingen ihm wieder im. Kopf rum: _Vergiss ihn_. Natürlich hatte sie Recht, aber es fühlte sich nicht so an, als könnte er Skinny vergessen. 

 

Peter sprach die ganze Woche über kein Wort mit ihm. Das kam Justus gerade recht, ihm war auch nachdem über eine Woche vergangen war noch immer nicht zum Quatschen zumute. Auch Bob hielt mittlerweile einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand und Justus wusste, dass seine mürrische Laune nicht zu ertragen war. Mathilda hatte am Mittwoch ein Machtwort gesprochen und Justus wieder in die Schule geschickt. Auch dort war er wie ausgewechselt. Er war unkonzentriert, abwesend und verlor ich regelmäßig in Tagträumen. Langsam aber sicher nervte Justus sich selbst. Deshalb, und weil er sonst niemanden mehr zum Reden hatte, knickte er nach 10 Tagen ohne jeglichen Kontakt schließlich ein und schrieb Skinny.  
_warum?_ tippte er als erstes, aber selbst in seiner Verfassung schien das ein viel zu melodramatischer Ansatz zu sein. _Warum hast du mir das angetan?_ klang zu sehr nach Telenovela. _Wer ist sie?_ klang zwar ganz gut, interessierte Justus allerdings herzlich wenig.  
_Ich vermisse dich_ schrieben seine verräterischen Finger als nächstes. Er verweilte über dem Senden Button und richtete den Blick kurz wieder auf die Tafel. Mrs. Huxley dröhnte noch immer von der französischen Revolution und alle seine Mitschüler und Mitschülerinnen waren in eine Art Winterschlaf verfallen.  
Die Nachricht, die er geschrieben hatte, war zu intim, gab viel zu viel von ihm Preis. Aber es war die Wahrheit. Und das war eigentlich das allerschlimmste: trotzdem Skinny ihn so sehr verletzt hatte, vermisste Justus ihn mit einer Heftigkeit, die er noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Er sendete die Nachricht ab. Er wusste, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde. Wenn Skinny etwas an ihm liegen würde, hätte er sich gemeldet. Würde es ihm auch nur das kleinste Bisschen leid tun, hätte er sich gemeldet, sich entschuldigt, mit Justus gesprochen. Stattdessen- nichts.Und nichts tat verdammt weh. Mathildas Rathschlag war bedeutungslos. _Vergiss ihn_. Hätte sie sich tatsächlich so gut daran erinnert, wie es war, jung zu sein, hätte sie ihm vielleicht einen besseren Ratschlag geben können. _Küss ihn, bis er sich wieder daran erinnert, was euch verbindet. Rede mit ihm, finde heraus, warum er dir das angetan hat_. Justus Schnauben wurde vom Klingeln und dem augenblicklich ausbrechenden Chaos übertönt. Während Justus noch im Schneckentempo seine Sachen zusammenpackte, baute jemand sich neben seinem Tisch auf. Es war Bob, der sich nervös am Kopf kratzte.  
"Peter und ich wollen Eis essen gehen. Kommst du mit?"  
Die Erleichterung, dass seine Freunde immer noch seine Freunde waren, ließ Justus Knie weich werden. Er nickte und folgte den beiden zu Peters Auto. Bevor sie einsteigen konnten, griff Justus nach Peters Ellenbogen.  
"Hey, Peter", begann er zögerlich. "Ich wollte nur- Es tut mir Leid. Es war bloß, in dieser Situation kann ich echt keine Vorwürfe gebrauchen. Ich weiß ja, dass ich scheiße gebaut hab."  
Er seufzte und wartete Peters Reaktion ab.  
"Mir tut es auch Leid. Ich hätte besser für dich da sein müssen."  
Wie auf Kommando fielen Sie sich in die Arme und Justus fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Immerhin eins seiner Probleme war gelöst.  
Bob grinste die beiden an. "Na dann los!" 

Die Eisdiele war gut besucht, aber sie fanden noch einen Tisch direkt neben der Tür. Justus Erleichterung spiegelte sich in seinem Appetit wieder, der zumindest zeitweise zurück war. Er bestellte sich einen Kirschbecher und ließ sich für eine Weile von der guten Laune seiner Freunde anstecken.  
"Es ist schön, dich mal wieder lächeln zu sehen", sagte Bob gerade, als Justus erstarrte. Auf dem Parkplatz gegenüber war gerade ein Auto mit quietschenden Reifen eingeparkt. Unverkennbar Skinnys Wagen. Wie eingefroren beobachteten die drei, wie die Tür sich öffnete und Skinny ungelenk ausstieg, um in ihre Richtung zu stapfen.  
Peter war bei seinem Anblick an seine Stuhlkante gerückt und beobachtete wachsam das Geschehen.  
"Dem würde ich am liebsten eine gehörige Abreibung verpassen!", schimpfte er, doch weder Justus noch Bob reagierten. In Justus Kopf kämpfte gerade seine logische Seite gegen sein Herz. Natürlich wusste er, dass Skinny wahrscheinlich zufällig hier war, und nicht wegen ihm. Wie auch? Trotzdem hoffte Justus entgegen aller Logik, dass Skinny zu ihm kommen würde, sich entschuldigen- Er versuchte, die Gedanken abzuschütteln. Bob griff auf dem Tisch nach Justus Hand. Schnell wurde ihnen klar, dass Skinny nicht auf sie zusteuerte, sondern auf den angrenzenden Kiosk. Peter sackte wieder in seinen Stuhl zurück, ohne jedoch die Augen von ihrem Erzfeind zu nehmen.  
Von all dem hatte Skinny nichts mitbekommen, er starrte mürrisch auf den Boden und rempelte jeden Passanten an, der ihm nicht rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte.  
Als er schließlich aufsah, fiel sein Blick sofort auf Justus, der ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung zu zeigen zurück starrte. Skinny blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Peter und Bob hatten nicht untertrieben: er sah definitiv schlecht aus. Die dunklen Augenringe wurden durch seine blasse Haut noch mehr hervorgehoben und gerade das machte Justus Sorgen. Selbst im Herbst war es in Kalifornien beinahe unmöglich, nicht braun gebrannt zu sein, vor allem im Gesicht. Skinny wirkte jedoch, als hätte er seit Tagen kein Sonnenlicht mehr gesehen.  
Justus öffnete den Mund, ohne dass er einen Ton hervorbringen konnte und machte eine ruckartige Bewegung, um aufzustehen. Bob drückte seine Hand und murmelte leise: "Nicht."  
Als Skinny sich auf der Stelle umdrehte und hastig wieder zu seinem Auto zurückging, sprang Peter auf und joggte hinter ihm her. Als er ihn einholte und ihn am Arm packte, sprang Skinny einen halben Meter in die Luft. Justus und Bob konnten nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde, aber Peter schien sich immer mehr in Rage zu reden, während Skinny nur den Kopf schüttelte und die Achseln zuckte. Justus und Bob verzogen das Gesicht, als Peter schließlich ausholte und Skinny mit voller Wucht einen rechten Haken verpasste. Dann drehte er sich mit geballten Fäusten um und stapfte wieder zu seinen Freunden.  
Die älteren Herrschaften vom Nebentisch warfen ihnen schockierte Blicke zu, die Peter allerdings gezielt ignorierte.  
"Ich wünschte, ich hätte das nicht tun müssen", schnaufte er und löffelte dann mit zitternden Fingern seinen Eisbecher, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
Justus sah sehnsüchtig Skinnys Auto hinterher, als es ohne zu blinken wieder auf die Hauptstraße abbog. Er wusste, dass er irgendwann erleichtert sein würde, dass er Peter nicht aufgehalten hatte und selbst zu Skinny gegangen war. Jetzt gerade wünschte er sich trotzdem nichts mehr, als neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz zu sitzen.  
"Was hat er denn gesagt?", fragte Bob vorsichtig. Jetzt spitzte auch Justus die Ohren.  
"Nichts, das war es ja gerade", sagte Peter. "Er hat die ganze Zeit bloß die Schultern gezuckt, als wäre es ihm komplett egal."

 

Das nächste Mal sah Justus Skinny eine Woche später. Er und Bob standen gerade an der Schlange für Popcorn an, als Bob sich zu ihm lehnte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Dreh dich bitte nicht um."  
Justus war sofort klar, wer da hinter ihnen stehen musste. Er seufzte.  
"Was macht er hier?", murmelte Justus.  
"Versucht wahrscheinlich, uns den Abend zu versauen" Bob legte einen Arm um Justus Schultern und drückte ihn freundschaftlich an sich. "Aber das lasse ich nicht zu. Er soll ruhig denken, dass du ihn längst vergessen hast."  
"Hab ich aber nicht."  
Bob seufzte. "Das weiß ich. Er muss es aber nicht unbedingt wissen, oder?"  
Justus war froh, dass Bob den Druck auf seine Schultern verstärkte und ihn so daran hinderte, sich umzudrehen.  
"Was ist bloß aus mir geworden?", fragte er leise in Bobs Ohr, aber der zuckte Bloß so gut es ging die Achseln.  
"Mach dich nicht verrückt, Erster. Das geht sicherlich vorbei. Und bis dahin geben wir uns eben mit dem missmutigen Justus ab." Er machte eine Pause, sah Justus in die Augen und sagte todernst: "Missmustus. So sollten wir dich ab jetzt nennen, bis zu wieder der alte bist."  
Überrascht lachte Justus und Bobs Gesichtszüge wurden weich.  
"Ich habe dich schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nicht mehr lachen gesehen", sagte er. "Na dann, Popcorn?"

 

Er war schon wieder im Planet Evil. Eigentlich hatte Justus sich geschworen, diese elendige Disco für den Rest seines Lebens zu meiden, aber selbst ein Justus Jonas kam nicht ewig gegen das Gejammer seiner Freunde an. Justus hatte, wie erwartet, keinen Spaß. Er lehnte übellaunig neben Peter und Bob an der Bar und wartete darauf, dass er entweder nach Hause gehen oder mehr trinken konnte, um den Abend wenigstens etwas erträglicher zu machen. Trinken gehörte lange nicht zu seinen liebsten Zeitvertreiben, aber manche Situationen erforderten einfach ein gewisses Maß an Trunkenheit, das hatte Justus mittlerweile gelernt.  
"Na endlich", grummelte er, als Bob zwei Shots in seine Richtung schob.  
"Komm schon Justus, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht!" Peter grinste ihn breit an.  
"Und warum bitte nicht?", konterte Justus. Bob lachte neben ihm.  
"Aber Justus, heute ist doch Weihnachten!" Er deutete auf die Dekorationen, die den gesamten Club schmückten, als hätte Justus das Meer aus blinkenden Rentieren, tanzenden Santas und rot-grün-silbernem Glitzer auch nur eine Sekunde ausblenden können.  
Peter schob ihm aufmunternd die beiden kleinen Gläser entgegen. "Austrinken!", befahl er. "Und dann hast du gefälligst Spaß!"  
Er gab wirklich sein bestes, aber Spaß war etwas anderes. Irgendwann flehte er seine Freunde an, sie mögen doch bitte tanzen gehen. Ihre Aufmunterungsversuche, die zum größten Teil aus mehr Alkohol bestanden, waren mehr oder weniger gescheitert und Justus fand sich ein weiteres Mal stark angetrunken und alleine im Planet Evil wieder. Der Abend besserte sich erst etwas, als ein bekannter blonder Haarschopf auf ihn zu stolziert kam.  
"Lys!", grinste Justus. Sie strahlte und sprang mit einem Satz in seine ausgestreckten Arme. Sie drehten sich zum Unmut der Menschen in ihrer direkten Umgebung lachend ein paar Mal im Kreis.  
"Justus Jonas! Du bist der Letzte, mit dem ich ausgerechnet hier gerechnet hätte! Wie schön. Gehts dir gut?"  
Justus grinste verlegen und zuckte halbherzig die Achseln. "Geht so. Und dir? Was machst du überhaupt in Rocky Beach?"  
Ihr besorgter Blick wich schnell wieder einem Lächeln. "Justus", sagte sie langsam, als wollte sie einem Kleinkind etwas erklären. "Es ist dir vielleicht entgangen, hier hängt ja kaum Deko, aber es ist Weihnachten. Ich besuche Freunde und Familie."  
"Ups", sagte Justus und lachte verlegen. "Peter und Bob haben versucht, mich mit Alkohol aufzumuntern."  
Lys Grinsen wurde noch breiter. "Peter und Bob sind hier?", rief sie und schaute sich um.  
"Irgendwo, ja. Wenn ich Glück habe, knutschen sie."  
"Justus!" Lys bekam sich kaum wieder ein. "Noch irgendwas, dass ich wissen sollte?"  
"Sag nicht, dass dich das überrascht. Das sieht doch jeder-" Justus Blick fiel an Lys vorbei, direkt auf Skinny und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. Er schien einen sechsten Sinn für seine Präsenz entwickelt zu haben.  
"Dieses verdammte Arschloch", fluchte Justus und wandte schnellstmöglich den Blick wieder ab. Lys drehte sich verwirrt um.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los?"  
"Skinny. Kann ich dir gerne erzählen, aber nur wenn du einen Moment mit vor die Tür kommst."  
Lys warf noch einen Blick über ihre Schulter und nickte dann. 

Vor der Tür warf Lys ihm einen weiteren besorgten Blick zu. Bevor sie überhaupt den Mund öffnen konnte setzte Justus schon zu einer Erklärung an.  
"Wir hatten fast ein Jahr was miteinander. Er hat mich betrogen- als ich gerade dachte-" Er schaute an Lys vorbei ins Nichts. "Ich hab mich ganz schön in ihm getäuscht."  
"Was für ein- Am liebsten würde ich da wieder rein gehen und ihm eine zimmern!"  
Ihr Enthusiasmus brachte Justus wieder zum Lachen. "Keine Sorge, das hat Peter schon längst erledigt."  
"Na dann ist ja gut." Lys legte eine Hand auf Justus Arm. "Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich wurde auch gerade verlassen. Eigentlich wollte ich Weihnachten bei meinem Freund in Hollywood verbringen aber, naja. Er ist jetzt mein Ex-Freund." Sie atmete tief durch und stieß Justus dann mit ihrer Hüfte an. "Was sagst du, wollen wir unseren Kummer in mehr Alkohol ertränken und rumknutschen?"  
"Normalerweise würde ich nein sagen."  
Auf Lys Blick hin hob Justus abwehrend die Hände. "Hey! Normalerweise. Heute klingt das nach einem brillianten Plan."  
Während sie bei Longdrinks und mehr Shots dicht gedrängt an der Bar lehnten, berichtete Lys Justus von ihrem Leben in New York. Bei ihrer mitreißenden Art, Geschichten zu erzählen hatte Justus Skinny schon fast vergessen, bis Lys seinen Oberschenkel drückte und sich zu ihm lehnte.  
"Justus, du weißt, dass das eigentlich nicht meine Art ist", säuselte sie in sein Ohr. "Aber dein arschiger Ex steht circa 3 Meter hinter uns und tut so, als würde er dich nicht sehen."  
Dann strich sie sich die langen Haare hinter die Ohren und küsste Justus so dreckig, wie sie nur konnte.  
_Schauspielerin_ , dachte Justus und machte mit. Er spürte nichts, außer das dumpfe Brummen des Basses von der Tanzfläche. Lys machte ihre Sache gut und als sie sich voneinander lösten, strahlten sie sich an.  
Lys legte den Kopf schief. "Irgendwie schade, dass wir nicht zusammengeblieben sind. Wir hätten uns niemals so ätzend behandelt" Sie seufzte. "Naja, wo die Liebe hinfällt. Ups, Skinny ist auf Konfrontationskurs."  
Justus Lächeln fror auf seinem Gesicht ein. Skinny hatte sich vor ihm zu seiner vollen Größe aufgebaut, was nicht gerade beeindruckend war. Er musterte Justus von Kopf bis Fuß.  
"Justus", sagte er durch zusammengepresste Zähne und warf dann Lys einen verachtenden Blick zu.  
"Skinny", antwortete Justus ruhig und schob sich vor seine Freundin. "Was machst du denn hier?"  
"Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." Wieder ein Seitenblick auf Lys. Justus schürzte die Lippen.  
"Könntest du das?", fragte er entrüstet. "Ich glaube, du kannst mich gar nichts mehr fragen, seit-"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog Lys von der Bar weg in Richtung des Eingangs. Als sie wieder ungestört waren, ließ sie die Schultern hängen.  
"Tut mir Leid, Just. Das war in der Theorie irgendwie lustiger. Ich werde jetzt besser gehen."  
"Spinnst du? Lys, er hat seit drei Monaten das erste Mal mit mir geredet und nicht so getan als wäre ich Luft. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich in Sachen Liebe der größte Vollidiot auf dem Erdball bin. Ich will ihn zurück. Ich bin dir dankbar. Wenn ich mal etwas für dich tun kann, sag es mir bitte."  
Sie lächelte müde und gab Justus zum Abschied einen ehrlichen Kuss ohne jegliche Schauspielerei.  
Als Lys Haare im Eingang verschwunden waren, drehte Justus sich um. Er musste sich wohl oder übel durch die Menge kämpfen, um seine Freunde zu finden. Bevor er überhaupt den ersten Schritt machen konnte, packte jemand ihn am Oberarm. Er wirbelte herum und- Skinny. Natürlich, wer sonst hätte einen Grund, ihn in einem derartigen Klammergriff zu halten.  
Justus Herz klopfte wie wild und er guckte gierig in Skinnys Gesicht. Viel zu lange hatte er ihn nicht mehr so nah gesehen. Trotzdem wollte er sich nichts anmerken lassen.  
"Was willst du?", fragte er über den hämmernden Bass und rümpfte die Nase.  
"Justus." Skinny verzog das Gesicht und lockere den Griff um Justus Arm. Dann lehnte er sich vorsichtig zu ihm. Justus wusste, was Skinny vorhatte, aber es war zu spät. Inmitten des Clubs, wo jeder sie sehen konnte, küsste er ihn. Justus erwiderte den Kuss, er konnte nicht einfach so nein sagen. Dann viel ihm alles wieder ein und er schob Skinny von sich.  
"Spinnst du?", fragte er tonlos. "Was fällt dir ein?"  
Skinny kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte Justus stumm an.  
"Was willst du von mir?" Justus musste seinen Blick abwenden, um sich nicht in Skinnys tiefbraunen Augen zu verlieren. Ihre Begegnung wirkte surreal, die blinkenden Lichter tanzten über ihre Gesichter und um Skinny herum glitzerte alles. Vor der Lamettawand wirkte er wie etwas aus Justus Träumen. Plötzlich war Justus wieder zum Heulen zumute. Er hatte es drei Monate ohne Skinny ausgehalten, hatte ihm keine Nachrichten mehr geschrieben, war nicht vor seiner Haustür aufgetaucht. Jetzt hatte er genug, er war lange genug stark geblieben. Justus schob Skinny gegen die Wand, inmitten des Lamettas, und küsste ihn, als wäre es das letzte Mal. Vielleicht war es das.  
Skinny wandte sich unter ihm, schlang die Arme und schließlich auch seine Beine um Justus, sodass er ihn festhalten musste. Justus hasste sich dafür, wie sein Körper kribbelte, in seinem Magen Feuerwerke explodierten doch er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, sich noch dichter an Skinny zu drängen. Ihre Umgebung nahmen sie längst nicht mehr wahr- sie waren alleine, in Skinnys Auto, in Justus Zimmer, im Museum. Der Kuss war verzweifelt, wild, voller ungesagter Dinge.  
Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösen mussten, krachte die Realität wie eine Welle über Justus zusammen.  
"Du hast mich betrogen", sagte er atemlos. "Du hast alles zerstört, was wir hatten." Er konnte nicht mehr klar denken, die Gefühle der letzten Monate übermannten ihn.  
"Und jetzt kommst du hier an und-" Die ersten Tränen fielen ungebeten auf Justus Wangen, aber er ließ sie. "Weißt du überhaupt, was du mir angetan hast?"  
Auch Skinny schien wieder in der Realität angekommen zu sein. Er schaute sich nervös um, schließlich hatten sie mittlerweile die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Besucher auf sich gelenkt.  
"Justus, hör zu. Ich-" Skinnys Blick wanderte ziellos durch die Menge, bis er an etwas hängen blieb. "Ich ruf dich an."  
"Wie bitte?" Justus wischte sich verärgert über das Gesicht. "Du- was? Warte!"  
Doch Skinny war schon in der Menschenmenge verschwunden. 

 

 _Er ruft nicht an_ , sagte Justus sich wieder und wieder. Warum sollte er anrufen? Sie lebten nicht in den Neunzigern, sie hatten noch nie telefoniert. Anrufen. Justus schnaubte, starrte aber weiter auf sein Handy. War das jetzt besser als vor dem Treffen mit Skinny? Justus war sich nicht sicher. Sein Handy war seitdem auf die volle Lautstärke eingestellt und er konnte nicht anders, als alle 30 Sekunden zu prüfen, ob nicht vielleicht doch eine Nachricht gekommen war.  
Eigentlich war Justus sich sicher, dass Skinny sich nicht melden würde. Besser gesagt, der logische Teil seines Gehirns war sich sicher. Warum sollte er ihm irgendetwas glauben?  
Er hörte jemanden die Treppe hoch stampfen und machte sich innerlich schon auf eine Standpauke seiner Tante gefasst. Sie hatte ihn schon ein paar Mal gerufen und brauchte sicherlich helfende Hände bei den Vorbereitungen für das Neujahrsfeuerwerk, dass in zwei Tagen auf dem Schrottplatz stattfinden würde. Normalerweise hatte er ja nichts dagegen, seiner Tante zu helfen, aber momentan bedeutete Arbeit, dass er nicht ständig auf sein Telefon gucken konnte. Mathilda klopfte energisch an die Tür und öffnete dann, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Sie hielt im Türrahmen inne und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen: Überall lagen dreckige Klamotten verstreut, die Vorhänge waren halb zugezogen und ließen nur einige Strahlen der Nachmittagssonne ins Zimmer fallen. Justus saß auf seinem Bett, sein Handy auf seinem Schoß. Sie seufzte, als sie ihn Trübsal blasen sah.  
"Junge, das kann so nicht weitergehen. Was war das bloß für ein Typ, der dir so den Kopf verdreht hat?"  
Als Justus nicht antwortete, schürzte sie nur die Lippen. "Na los, ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
Mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf sein Handy rappelte Justus sich auf und stapfte Justus hinter seiner Tante her. Den Rest des Nachmittags verbrachte er damit, Luftballons aufzupusten, Tische von A nach B zu schleppen und sich von Mathilda herumkommandieren zu lassen. Auch als für das Fest alles aufgebaut war, ließ sie ihn nicht aus den Augen. Justus wurde dazu verdonnert, den Tisch zu decken und seiner Tante dann beim Kartoffeln schälen zu helfen. Als wäre das nicht schon Strafe genug, beäugte Mathilda ihn misstrauisch und Justus wusste, dass sie ihn noch weiter verhören würde.  
Sie standen gerade nebeneinander in der Küche, als es an der Tür klingelte. Justus kämpfte mit einer seltsam geformten Kartoffel, die sich einfach nicht schälen lassen wollte, bis Mathilda sich räusperte.  
"Ich geh ja schon", murrte er und ließ die Kartoffel achtlos auf den Tisch fallen. Sicherlioch war das bloß sein Onkel, der mal wieder seinen Schlüssel irgendwo auf dem Schrottplatz liegen gelassen hatte. Warum er die Haustür nicht längst durch eine ausgetauscht hatte, die sich auch von außen ohne Schlüssel öffnen ließ, war Justus ein Rätsel. Er seufzte und öffnete mit einem Schwung die Haustür, um Titus herein zu lassen.  
Vor der Tür stand niemand geringeres als Skinny. Justus erstarrte in der Bewegung, Hand noch auf dem Türgriff.  
Skinny sah immer noch schlecht aus. Die Augenringe waren so dunkel wie eh und je und seine Haare waren ein ganzes Stück länger, als er sie vorher getragen hatte. Vielleicht arbeitete er nachts, mutmaßte Justus, oder er war wirklich krank.  
Keiner sagte etwas, bis Justus schließlich genug hatte.  
"Was willst du?", fragte er unwirsch. Skinny Blick hing irgendwo an Justus Schulter und er hatte seine Hände tief in den Taschen seiner Jeans vergraben. Er klappte mehrmals den Mund auf und zu, bis er schließlich die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, und an Justus vorbei in den Flur starrte.  
"Können wir reden?"  
"Reden?", wiederholte er skeptisch und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter in Richtung Küchentür. Sämtliches Geklapper war verstummt. Um ungestört reden zu können, müssten sie in Justus Zimmer gehen.  
"Rede", befahl Justus und wartete ab. Er fühlte sich nicht bereit, Skinny ins Haus zu lassen. Oben in seinem Zimmer würde Justus wahrscheinlich nachgeben und alles tun, was Skinny wollte. Er hatte es satt, abhängig von jemandem zu sein, der so herzlos war wie Skinny. Reden konnten sie auch hier.  
"Justus", sagte Skinny leise und guckte ihm doch noch in die Augen. "Es tut mir so Leid."  
Jetzt verschränkte auch Justus die Arme. Natürlich wollte er ihm glauben und ihm sofort verzeihen, aber die letzten drei Monate waren nunmal nicht so leicht vergessen.  
"Wirklich, ich-" Er machte einen kleinen Schritt auf Justus zu, der aber sofort zurückwich. Skinny verzog das Gesicht.  
"Ich hab mich geirrt. Ich dachte, wenn ich - Ich und das Mädchen-" Er atmete tief durch und senkte den Blick. "Ich dachte, wenn ich einfach was mit 'nem Mädchen anfangen würde, könnte ich dich vergessen. Du machst mir Angst, Justus!"  
"Warum?", hauchte Justus tonlos. Skinny zuckte die Achseln und streckte dann in einer hilflosen Geste die Handflächen nach vorne. Justus konnte sehen, dass Skinnys Hände zitterten.  
"Warum ist das zwischen uns passiert?", fragte er. "Ich hab jede Nacht von dir geträumt. Ich hab deine Nummer gelöscht, damit ich dich nicht anrufen kann. Wir haben uns so lange gehasst, warum- Ich konnte nicht, mit Rachel. Ich konnte nicht mit ihr schlafen. Ich musste immer an dich denken und-"  
Justus konnte nichts sagen. Seine Gedanken rasten, ohne zu einem Entschluss zu kommen.  
"Mir geht es beschissen, Justus. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so blöd sein konnte. Ich- Du musst nichts sagen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir verzeihen kannst, ich weiß dass ich verkackt hab. Du sollst nur wissen, dass es mir Leid tut. Mir ist in L.A. klar geworden, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich war so blöd, es vorher nicht zu sehen. Ich hatte Angst. Immernoch. Und dann an Weihnachten, als ich dich mit dieser Frau gesehen hab! Das tat weh, Justus. Ich wusste, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst und das hast du nicht verdient. Du hast jemand besseren verdient. Ich weiß nicht- Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt."  
Mit einem Ruck hatte Skinny sich umgedreht und war schon halb über den Schrottplatz, als Mathilda den Kopf aus der Küchentür steckte.  
Justus hielt sich mit einer Hand an der Tür fest und starrte nach draußen, ohne etwas zu sehen. Noch immer konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er hatte Recht gehabt- Skinny hatte Panik bekommen- War das ein Grund, um ihm zu verzeihen?- Seine Augenringe- Er hatte nicht mit der jungen Frau geschlafen- Klar geworden, was ich für dich empfinde.  
Erst als Mathilda zum dritten Mal seinen Namen sagte, schreckte Justus aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Justus", wiederholte sie vorsichtig. "Ich will mich nicht einmischen. Du weißt, dass ich diesen Typen nicht ausstehen kann aber- Vielleicht solltest du hinterher gehen."  
Justus nickte, griff blind nach seinen Schuhen und sprintete Skinny wie in Trance hinterher. Er holte ihn an der Hauptstraße ein, als er sich gerade mit zitternden Finger eine Zigarette ansteckte.  
Als Justus seinen Namen sagte, ließ er die Zigarette wieder fallen.  
"Skinny", wiederholte Justus und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Wir müssen darüber reden aber-"  
Er brach ab und legte Skinny behutsam eine Hand in den Nacken. Skinny war warm und weich unter seinen Fingern und seufzte, als Justus ihn küsste. Halb rechnete Justus damit, dass Skinny ihn abweisen würde, dass er nicht gesehen werden wollte, wie er in aller Öffentlichkeit mit Justus auf dem Fußweg stand und ihn küsste. Nichts davon passierte. Stattdessen legte Skinny einen Arm um Justus Hüfte und küsste ihn zurück. 

 

Als Justus wieder nach Hause kam, zerzaust, aufgewühlt und glücklich, saß seine Tante noch mit einer Tasse Tee am Küchentisch und winkte ihn zu sich. Auch wenn Justus dem Gespräch mit Mathilda gerade viel lieber aus dem Weg gehen wollte, wusste er, dass ihm keine Wahl blieb. Mathilda wusste, wer Skinny war und an ihrer gerunzelten Stirn konnte Justus schnell ablesen, was ihn erwartete. Er setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.  
"Wo soll ich anfangen?", sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst und trank noch einen Schluck Tee.  
"Du bist alt genug. Ich will nicht wissen, wie das passiert ist. Aber Justus, wirklich. Skinny Norris?" Sie bedachte ihn mit einem verständnislosen Kopfschütteln. "Wie hat gerade er es geschafft, dir so den Kopf zu verdrehen?"  
Justus knetete seine Unterlippe und dachte nach. "Ich fühle mich bei ihm zuhause", antwortete er schließlich. "Ich finde ihn attraktiv. Er hat einen tollen Humor, wen er will und er nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund."  
"Er ist ein ganzes Stück älter als du."  
"Drei Jahre."  
Seine Tante seufzte. "Drei Jahre sind in deinem Alter ein ganzes Stück. Du bist achtzehn, Justus."  
"Ich weiß, wie alt ich bin. Du hast eben selber gesagt, ich wäre alt genug." Durchatmen. "Tante Mathilda, ich weiß, wer er ist. Ich kenne seine Vergangenheit nur zu gut. Aber ich habe ihn eben auch kennengelernt, als Mensch. Glaub mir, ich war selber oft überrascht." Justus lachte. "Hättest du gedacht, dass er jeden Morgen sein Bett macht?"  
"Es ist schön, dich wieder lachen zu sehen", sagte Mathilda sanft. "Aber lass dir noch etwas Zeit."  
"Ich habe ihm noch nicht verziehen." Mit einem Finger malte er das Muster des Holztisches nach. "Er weiß das. Aber ich weiß auch, warum er so gehandelt hat."  
"Und warum?", hakte seine Tante nach.  
"Seine Eltern sind nicht so verständnisvoll, wie ihr es seid. Ich weiß ja, wer früher seine Freunde waren. Homophobe Bemerkungen sind in diesen Kreisen oft noch an der Tagesordnung, kein Wunder also, dass er das alles aufgesogen hat."  
Seine Tante nickte langsam und sagte nichts. Als Justus vom Tisch aufblickte, musterte sie ihn nachdenklich.  
"Ich liebe ihn", sagte Justus entschuldigend. "Ich hab ihn mir nicht ausgesucht. Aber er macht mich glücklich."  
Auf den skeptischen Blick seiner Tante hin lächelte Justus besonnen. "Meistens jedenfalls. Er hat mich fast ein ganzes Jahr sehr glücklich gemacht, und dann uns beide für drei Monate sehr unglücklich."

Er beorderte Peter und Bob direkt in die Zentrale, als sie am Nachmittag vor dem Neujahrsfest auf dem Schrottplatz auftauchten.  
"Ich will keine Geheimnisse mehr vor euch haben", begann er und Bob stöhnte.  
"Skinny war gestern hier. Er hat sich entschuldigt und ich gebe ihm noch eine Chance."  
"Wir können es dir ja sowieso nicht ausreden, oder?"  
Justus schüttelte den Kopf und damit war das Thema für seine Freunde abgehakt. Der Nachmittag ließ ihnen kaum Zeit zum reden, da Titus und Mathilda sie ohne Pause bei den letzten Vorbereitungen einspannten. Um punkt 18 Uhr stoppte Titus die drei.  
"So Jungs, genug gearbeitet. Den Rest schaffen wir alleine. Ihr wollt doch sicherlich irgendwo mit Freunden Silvester feiern, oder etwa nicht?"  
Alle drei nickten bestimmt, bedankten sich und eilten über den Schrottplatz zur Zentrale.  
"Ich hab ganz vergessen, dass heute SIlvester ist", gab Bob zu, als sie sich alle auf den Sesseln breit gemacht hatten.  
"Ich auch", gähnte Peter. "Und nach dem ganzen Geschleppe halte ich sowieso nicht lange durch."  
"Mir tut alles weh", jammerte Justus und streckte prüfend seine Beine aus. "Am liebsten würde ich einfach ins Bett gehen und alles verschlafen."  
"Was hält dich davon ab? Klingt doch nach einem einwandfreien Plan", sagte Bob beiläufig. Er begutachtete gerade einen großen blauen Fleck, der sich auf seinem Arm gebildet hatte. Peter machte ein mitfühlendes Gesicht.  
"Ich fahr gleich zu Skinny", gab Justus kleinlaut zu aber seine Freunde nickten nur und widmeten sich wieder Bobs blauem Fleck.  
"Danke", meinte Justus. "Es bedeutet mir wirklich viel, dass ihr hinter mir steht."  
"Du kannst Skinny ausrichten, wenn er auch nur einen falschen Schritt macht kriegt er so eine gehörige Tracht Prügel, dass er sich in den Bauch seiner Mutter zurück wünscht", brummte Peter. "Ansonsten wünschen wir dir natürlich viel Spaß."  
"Ich richte es ihm aus", lachte Justus. "Zum Feuerwerk morgen kommt ihr aber auch, oder?"  
"Natürlich", sagte Bob empört. "Das lassen wir uns doch nicht entgehen!" 

 

Skinny machte ihm mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln die Tür auf. Seine Augenringe waren noch da, aber Justus stellte erleichtert fest, dass er zumindest nicht mehr so blass war, wie noch vor ein paar Wochen. Außerdem hatte er seine Haare ordentlich zurück gegelt und wirkte so um Längen gefasster als zuvor.  
Er lächelte zurück und küsste Skinny sanft, bevor er die Wohnung betrat. Skinny schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagte, überbrückte Skinny den Abstand zwischen ihnen und umarmte Justus zaghaft. Justus stieß einen Atem aus, von dem ers nicht wusste, dass er ihn angehalten hatte.  
"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du wirklich hier bist", sagte Skinny leise. Justus drückte ihn dichter an sich und vergrub sein Gedicht an seinem Hals. So richtig glauben konnte er es selber noch nicht, wenn ihm nicht Skinnys vertrauter Geruch in die Nase steigen würde. Er war hier und in diesem Moment war Justus sich sicher, dass alles gut werden würde.  
"Justus", sagte Skinny, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten. "Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist. Es tut mir so Leid-"  
"Lass uns später darüber reden." Justus drückte Skinny auf das Sofa und küsste ihn langsam und andächtig. Das hier war ihr Neuanfang und er wollte, dass Skinny wusste, was er für ihn empfand und es am Besten auch nie wieder vergaß. Sie küssten sich behutsam, fast so, als wäre es das erste Mal. Eine Zeit lang verlor sich Justus in Skinnys weichen Lippen, dem Gefühl von seiner warmen Haut. Gerade wollte er einen Schritt weiter gehen, als sein Magen sich geräuschvoll zu Wort meldete.  
Justus lachte nervös. "Entschuldige, ich hab heute nicht wirklich viel gegessen."  
"Sag doch was." Skinny stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo er vor sich hin rumorte. Justus hörte Schranktüren auf und zu gehen, dann kam SKinny vollgepackt mit Coladosen, Chips, Brot Dips und Schokolade. Auf Justus starren hin verdrehte er die Augen. "Denkst du, ich hab nicht zu essen im Haus?"  
"Nein, ich bin nur immer wieder überrascht-"  
"Dass ich ein richtiger Mensch bin? Ist mir schon aufgefallen." Justus guckte ihm überrascht ins Gesicht, aber Skinny lächelte ihn an. Er breitete alles auf dem Wohnzimmertisch aus und sie aßen in angenehmer Stille, die bloß von böllernden Kindern vor dem Haus unterbrochen wurde.. Gerade noch so in Justus Blickfeld wackelte Skinny penetrant mit einem Bein auf und ab, bis er ihn mit einer Hand auf seinem Knie stoppte.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Können wir jetzt reden?"  
"Ich wusste nicht, dass dir das so unter den Nägeln brennt", erwiderte Justus. Skinnys Gegenfrage hatte ihn überrascht.  
"Du gehst so locker damit um", sagte Skinny langsam. "Ich meine, ich habe-"  
"Ich weiß, was du getan hast. Und ich habe dir noch nicht verziehen." Justus zuckte die Achseln und nahm Skinnys Hände in seine, als er die Panik in seinen Augen sah. "Aber mir ging es beschissen ohne dich. Nicht nur, weil du mich so verletzt hast, sondern einfach, weil du nicht da warst."  
"Ich möchte das wieder gut machen. Alles, was ich getan habe. Ich will, dass du mir irgendwann verzeihst und mir wieder vertrauen kannst. Du sollst wissen, wie sehr ich die letzten drei Monate bereue."  
Justus nickte nur und Skinny fuhr fort. "Ich verspreche dir, dass ich ab jetzt ehrlich zu dir sein werde."  
Vor dem Fenster hatten schon die ersten Nachbarn angefangen, Raketen steigen zu lassen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet Justus, dass es gerade mal Elf war.  
"Okay", sagte er schließlich. "Ich verlange nicht viel von dir, Skinny. Ich brauche Zeit. Ich will, dass du mit mir redest, wenn etwas ist. Und ich möchte, dass wir uns jetzt eingestehen, was die Sache zwischen uns ist: Wir führen eine Beziehung. Das bedeutet keine Lügen, wir unternehmen Sachen und ich stelle dich offiziell meiner Tante und meinem Onkel vor. Auch wenn sie leider längst wissen, wer du bist."  
Skinny schluckte und öffnete den Mund, aber Justus stoppte ihn.  
"Wir müssen das nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Wir müssen nicht im Kino knutschen oder Händchen haltend durch die Innenstadt spazieren. Aber ich will, dass wir das Haus verlassen. Von mir aus sollen alle denken, dass wir nur Freunde sind."  
"Und deine Familie?"  
"Wie gesagt, sie wissen wer du bist. Meine Tante hat leider einiges von mir gelernt." Justus lächelte leicht. "Sie weiß über alles bescheid, also benimmst du dich lieber extra gut."  
Skinny ließ die Mundwinkel hängen. "Du weißt, dass du etwas besseres als mich verdient hast."  
Justus drückte Skinny daraufhin an sich. "Ich will aber dich."  
"Du bist auch ehrlich zu mir, oder?", nuschelte Skinny in seine Schulter und Justus bejahte. SKinny brauchte einen Moment, bis er, immer noch das Gesicht an Justus Schulter vergraben, weitersprach.  
"Warum willst du mich? Warum immer noch?"  
Die Worte vibrierten durch Justus Knochen und er dachte kurz darüber nach.  
"Ich kann dir nur das sagen, was ich auch zu meiner Tante gesagt habe: Ich fühle mich bei dir zuhause. Du bist lustig und klüger, als du durchscheinen lässt. Du überraschst mich. Ich finde dich attraktiv."  
Skinny hob den Kopf und guckte Justus schief an. "Das alles könntest du auch von anderen haben."  
"Aha, und von wem? Die anderen Menschen langweilen mich. Ich brauche SPannung, ich will mit jemandem zusammen sein, mit dem ich diskutieren kann, mit dem auch mal die Fetzen fliegen." An Skinnys Gesicht konnte er ganz genau ablesen, dass da noch mehr Protest kommen würde.  
"Skinny, es ist einfach… Ich will nunmal dich. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und in niemand anderen. Und selbst wenn mir irgendwer alles bieten könnte, was ich gerade aufgezählt habe- diese Person wärst nicht du."  
Daraufhin blieb Skinny stumm. Der seltsame Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verriet Justus allerdings, dass er ihn überzeugt hatte.Skinnys Augen wanderten zu Justus Lippen und zurück.  
"Darf ich dich küssen?", fragte er tonlos und Justus nickte.  
Sie endeten in Skinnys Bett. Ihre Körper wurden nur vom schummrigen Licht der Straßenlaterne beleuchtet und Justus hätte beim Anblick weinen können, der sich ihm bot. Skinny lag auf dem Rücken, komplett nackt, auf seine Ellenbogen gestützt und lächelte Justus warm an. Justus kletterte auf hin, küsste ihn und berührte dann andächtig jeden Millimeter von Skinnys nackter Haut. Als er ihm wieder ins Gesicht schaute, waren beobachtete er Justus durch halb geschlossene Lider. Sein Mund war leicht geöffnet, die Lippen vom Küssen rot. Er zog Justus zu sich, drehte sie auf die Seite und drückte in an sich. Dann küsste Skinny Justus Stirn, seine Augen, Wangen und sein Kinn, bevor er sich wieder seinem Mund widmete.  
Zwischen zwei Küssen hielt er inne.  
"Justus", flüsterte er. "Ich liebe dich."  
Justus Augen sprangen auf. Sein Magen machte einen Salto und er verzog langsam, wie um Skinny nicht zu erschrecken, den Mund zu einem Lächeln.  
"Ich dich auch."  
Das Feuerwerk zum Jahreswechsel bekam keiner von ihnen mit.

 

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, Nase an Nase mit Skinny, war Justus das erste Mal seit langer Zeit glücklich. Im sanften Sonnenlicht konnte niemand ihnen etwas anhaben. Und auch, als Justus durch Skinnys Haare strich und über die Zukunft nachdachte, war er sich sicher: Alles wird gut.  
Er würde Skinny verzeihen, hatte es eigentlich schon in dem Moment, als er vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte. Er würde Skinny seiner Tante und seinem Onkel vorstellen und es war ihm egal, was sie von ihm hielten.  
Vielleicht würden sie irgendwann Hand in Hand durch die Innenstadt spazieren, vielleicht nicht. Sie würden sich in Zukunft weiterhin streiten und versöhnen, würden tagelang nicht miteinander sprechen und dann wunderbaren Sex haben.  
Die Zukunft war aufregend, liebevoll, stressig, voller Streit, Sex und guter Gespräche. Sie war voller Probleme, aber auch voller Lösungen. Justus lächelte, als Skinny sich dichter an ihn kuschelte.

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 hat meine Formatierung zerfickt. sorry.


End file.
